My Dead Heart Beats For You
by KenthostheKitsune
Summary: Yaoi. Vampire fic, and I don't mean those of the sparkling variety! Minato is a vampire lord who's gotten bored of life and doesn't feel like there is anything worth living for anymore. Will a meeting with a loudmouthed, blonde, teenage look-a-like mortal change his tune? Minanaru. Yes, I know they are related in canon but in this fic, they are not. If only for plot purposes.
1. Prolouge

Kenthos: I'm baaaaack

Kenthos: I'm baaaaack! And here's a sneak preview of a new story I might start after Love Sick. It will be yaoi and the pairing will be…….you'll find out at the end of the chapter!

Minato: It's a rare one I'll tell you that much.

Kenthos: Do it Minato!

Minato: (ahem) Kenthos doesn't own me or any Naruto character if she did, well, I don't know. Anyway, here's the warning.

**WARNING: YAOI, BLOOD AND LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS. DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU! **

**N.P.O.V**

The rain pelted the streets of London, sending all of the inhabitants indoors for the night. That is…..except a select few. A man could be seen strolling through the streets, his boots sloshing in the puddles created by the tears of the heavens. The figure was wrapped in a midnight black cloak that seemed to move like liquid, following its master's movements. The man's movements were like water, fluid and unbound by human limitations, and possessed the grace of a swan. You could sense an aura of power and royalty pouring off of him. His features were hidden by his hood, but his pronounced bangs that stuck to his face from the rain indicated he was blonde. The man was around 6 feet tall, bordering on 7 feet. If you were to gaze beneath the hood, you'd see sapphire blue eyes staring right into your soul. This man's name is Minato Namikaze, and he's a vampire.

**Minato P.O.V**

Today was normal as always, well as normal as it can get for people like me. Being a lawyer does have its perks but its downfalls can get tedious over time. The job gets cliché after hearing and witnessing the same scenarios played over and over again for you like a broken record. But hey, I'm good at my work; I'd have to be after living for so long. Traveling all over the world, creating new identities and seeing just about all you can in life does that to you. How can I work during the day? Simple, 1: live in a part of England where the sun hardly shines, 2: wear a lot of covering and 3: keep all blinds and curtains closed in the office so my human clients don't catch on. The sun can't kill us, but it's about the only thing aside from the supernatural that can hurt us. I stood as the cold rain washed over me, not that I mind of course. In fact, I love the rain, it soothes my soul and quiets the beast within that lusts for blood. Whenever I see rain, I think that God is crying for the suffering, when I was younger I believed that since it dulled the ache in my heart caused by loneliness. I sniff the air around me, the scent of evergreen mixed with the smells of the city fill my nostrils. I freeze as I smelled the one thing I both fear and love.

I smelled fresh blood.

My senses were going haywire; I forced my mind to block out the beast's cravings and focused. The scent was coming from a nearby alley where you could usually find beggars scouting for food. Without a second thought I sprinted onward. This was bad, I had no idea why I was running toward the source instead of away since it's been awhile since I've fed. Worst case scenario, I'd make things worse for the victim. Something about the blood seemed to call out to my soul, beckoning it to come. As if my soul itself would shatter if I let the bleeding person to die. As I reached the end of the alley, I came upon a sight that made my blood run cold, and make it race at the same time. It was a scene I would never forget.

Kenthos: ha ha! Cliffhanger! Anyway the pairing is …..**MINANARU!! And no, they aren't related in this story so I don't want to hear any crap from anyone.** There is ItaSasu's, GaaKank's and NejiHina's, so don't flame me for the pairing hypocrites!!

Minato: I think they get the point Kenthos, please no flames about the pairings please!

Kenthos: oh, and this is a vampire story just so you know!

Both: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. NOT CHAPTER! PLEASE VOTE!

Kenthos: Hi Folks

Kenthos: Hi Folks! I need your help! **I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE IF YOU DON'T VOTE.** Anyway, I know I said Naruto is mortal but what if I changed it? Should I?

Minato: The choices are:

Naruto starts out human but is later turned into a vampire

OR

Naruto is a half demon fox who can grow ears and fox tails.

Kenthos: So! Please go to my profile and vote! Without it, I won't be able to update anytime soon!

Minato: You heard the lady, go to the polls!


	3. Meetings and Bloodshed

Kenthos: I AM SO SORRY! I didn't think it would take so long to update but I apologize profusely for my tardiness.

Minato: Gomen everyone.

Kenthos: The polls are closed! I thank you all for voting and telling me what you want Naruto to be so the winner is…..

Minato: Yes, the winner is- what?

Kenthos: Well, since the voting was so close, and I didn't want anyone to be pissed off, I'm not telling…you'll all find out in time.*smiles* All I can say is look underneath the underneath. You won't find out what he is in this chapter and maybe not the next one but hey, it'll keep you all guessing!

Minato: Sorry we can't update more often but school kind of gets in the way…when the holidays roll around we'll update faster.

Kenthos: I'd like to thank Submindy for helping me with this fic, she's the one that helps me with the plot.

Minato: Oh! And Kenthos **DOES NOT** own Naruto or 'It will be me' by Melissa Etheridge.

It was _everywhere._

What could be described as red paint was splattered across the alley, making it look like a painter had pulled off a Van Gogh*, only on a larger scale. However Minato knew better, he could never mistaken that sweet yet disgusting odor that filled his nostrils, that scent that could make him hurl yet make his mouth water like a starving man's at the sight of food. The smell of blood was thick in the air, causing Minato's heart to pound at the thought of taking a sip of the donor's rich juice. He shook his head violently, sending those thoughts away. It looked as if a struggle of epic proportions had taken place here, and if the nearby crashes of trash cans smashing against the concrete and hoarse screaming were any indication, it still was.

Around him were four bodies sprawled across the ground, wounds littering their corpses. They looked as though they had been through a meat grinder, with slashes that resembled claws tearing through them. Minato strolled over and kicked them onto their backs, revealing their features. There were three males and one female; the girl had red hair, which was partially covered by a used to be blue now bloody bandana. Her once fierce and rebellious eyes were now frozen open in surprise and horror. Death itself seemed to be staring at him, warning Minato of the terror she faced. Next to her was an overweight youth with a mohawk (I have no idea how to spell it), his throat slashed. The other two were what looked like conjoined twins and a six-armed boy; all three had signs of being impaled from behind. The older vampire sighed, what a waste of life these newborns probably let their guard down and underestimated their opponent which proved to be their last mistake. He recognized them as the Sound Four, Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. The girl's name was Tayuya; she had been a foul mouthed wench that wouldn't know what manners were if they bit her in the ass, the tub of lard was Jirobo a vampire that possessed a lot of brawn but not very much intelligence; he was mostly used to take orders. The twins were Sakon and Yakon, Sakon was usually in control while Yakon slept, since he was the most weak of the brothers and finally there was Kidomaru, his extra limbs were the result of Orochimaru's experiments. Deep down Minato felt some source of pity for them, these children had been at the end of their ropes in their old lives and Orochimaru had reeled them in with his tall tales of better lives and acceptance like fish.

Orochimaru was a vampire that had turned rogue after he wasn't made leader of the vampire community of Konohakagure, or Vampire Lord. There were five major vampire countries in the world, surrounded by smaller ones. There was leaf, mist, sand, rock and lightening. Minato had taken Orochimaru's coveted position and became vampire lord of the Leaf. But why were Orochimaru's right hand people so far away from their master? Minato watched idly as the rain continued to fall, washing away the soup of life from the corpses, causing the cobble stone street to be stained red. (This all happened in a span of a couple minutes so he's not lagging behind…I just like to write details.) This wasn't the blood that called out to him, that intoxicated his every sense and numbed the pain that had torn through his heart for centuries.

Another scream tore through the pitter-patter of the rain, snapping Minato out of his musings. He was wasting time! Whoever was in danger…they were going to die. For some unknown reason, Minato's usually frozen heart beat faster, telling him he couldn't let this event come to pass. No matter what would happen. Without another thought, the vampire sprinted toward the pain-filled screams that echoed through the evening air. He whirled around the corner, only to be confronted by a bloody landscape. There were two men, the taller of the two pinning the smaller one against the brick wall by his throat. His grip tightened more, slowly but surely cutting off his victim's air. The assailant was a young man around his early twenties, nineteen being the youngest he could be. He possessed long silver hair that was held back by a how ponytail and his eyes were a coal black, matching the rims of his glasses that adorned his face. The man wore a black trench coat and dress pants, his clothing drenched in blood from his comrades, himself or his hostage Minato didn't know. His expression was a smug triumphant smile that seemed to claw at Minato's stomach.

Kabuto was an aspiring doctor that was abroad to earn a living, he moved to England a few years back. However in the vampire world he was known as Orochimaru's second in command. Minato turned his eyes toward the youth in Kabuto's grasp, taking in his appearance. The lad looked around 16, give or take a few years. He had spiked sunshine blonde locks that fell around his face, slightly resembling Minato's own style except without the long side bangs. His eyes were a cerulean blue, a shade lighter than Minato's, which were glaring defiantly at the silver-haired man. His clothes were ragged and covered in blood, showing he lived on the streets or damn near close to it. Kabuto smirked as he took out a syringe full of clear liquid out of his coat pocket, his eyes never leaving his soon to be victim. Minato recognized it as a sedative that not only knocked out the person that used it, but also temporarily paralyzed them.

He couldn't get there in time to stop Kabuto from stabbing the teen, causing him to yelp in pain. "Well Naruto-kun….I believe it's time for you to rest for awhile, you caused us a lot of trouble trying to find you. But now the chase is finally over." The teen called Naruto spat in Kabuto's face, earning a punch to the head. Before Kabuto could take his anger out on the blonde, Minato appeared out of nowhere and knocked him away careening him into the wall of brick nearby. Naruto fell from the wall; Minato catching him before falling on the concrete. He laid Naruto on the ground, careful of his wounds. Before he could check his injuries Kabuto retaliated, throwing a punch Minato easily blocked. "Nice to see you again Minato-_sama_." The younger man greeted, rolling the 'sama' off of his tongue like it was some kind of poison. "What do you think you're doing Kabuto?!" he hissed, still grasping the closed fist. "It's none of your concern now is it? Now please Minato-sama, move aside so I can collect Naruto-kun, Orochimaru-sama will be quite angry if I keep him waiting any longer." The way the kid talked you'd think he was going on a simple errand, not kidnapping someone. Minato didn't dignify Kabuto's statement with a verbal reply, choosing instead to grab onto the captured arm with both hands and tossing him over his shoulder into the wall like trash. He turned back to the youth and strolled to his side, only to have his eyes widen as he dodged his head a fist crashing into the brick wall near where Minato's head was seconds later. The lord sneered at the outstretched arm in front of him, "It seems you've finally allowed Orochimaru to mess with your DNA…so you're one of us now?"

Kabuto glared a hole in the blonde's head as he pulled away, back flipping to the other side of the alley and getting into defensive stance. "Well…." He pushed his glasses up, the rain smearing the lenses. "I wanted to be of more use to Lord Orochimaru…and the only way to do that was to be turned. Enough talk, if you're not going to move aside then I'll just have to take Naruto-kun by force." The two disappeared, the sounds of their attacks clashing were the only evidence they were present at all. As the lightening flashed, the alley was lit up revealing the torn terrain and dueling vampires. It looked as if a tornado had touched down, everything in the vicinity nearly close to collapsing or already destroyed. All the concrete or brick walls surrounding them were practically sliced like paper where as others were completely demolished as if a wrecking ball had lost control and sideswiped them. There were several craters littering the pavement some the size of a car, one barely missing Naruto's unconscious form.

Minato cursed, the more they fought the less likely the young one would survive and only God knows what that vial truly contained. He had to end this quickly and get him medical help. His soft features sharpened into a cruel snarl, ocean blue orbs transmuted into stunning silver, the ebony circle reshaping to diamond. The normally white backgrounds of his eyes turned coal colored, his sockets looking empty except for the two jewels in each. Minato's canines lengthened past his thin lips, digging into the skin of his chin. The lord's wild hair became more feral, expanding in length past his shoulders while the spikes grew in quantity as the tips of each turned a disturbing onyx shade. His fingernails lengthened into talons, able level a building in a single swipe of the fingertips. The blonde man didn't go farther than that for fear of accidentally harming the teen behind him should he lose sight of himself. The doctor's eyes dilated as the transformed being in front of him dissolved from his vision.

Pain throbbed in his jaw as Minato materialized in front of him, cuffing him hard as Kabuto was sent careening into the terrain below. The doctor tuned vampire plummeted in to the hard petrified earth below, creating a large pit where he landed. Minato floated back down, his body returning to its normal handsome self. The silver-haired male growled as he faded away in the midst of the rain, covering his tracks as he retreated for the time being. As the tears of God fell from the heavens above the vampire strode over to the downed child, his movements like a gait. Carelessly he shook off any blood that had landed on his hands, brushing off the debris of the battle from his clothing. Naruto lay on his stomach paralyzed with fear as he gazed at the night walker before him, a beautiful angel of death in his own right, the rain flattening the vampire's locks over his eyes, giving him a more mysterious deadly appearance. The young man wore torn ragged slacks, barely brushing his ankles while his torn navy blue shirt was nearly ripped to shreds from the claws of his attackers, the material blemished with stains of all sorts. Naruto's chest had been sliced open, looking as if he lost a fight against a can opener while black, blue and purple bruises decorated his body like some sort of mutated polka dots. His breath was coming in short bursts as the blood fled his body, the teen practically drowning in his own fluids as the pressure of his weight milked him dry, crushing his lungs.

As Minato stepped forward the wounded blonde crawled desperately to get away, wanting to be anywhere but his current location, knowing full well what the man was. "G-Get away! Leave me alone!" The lawyer paused at the frightened tone of the lad before him, it was expected he wouldn't want him to be near especially with all of the blood around. Naruto's consciousness was wavering like a leaf in a hurricane, but he had to get away from the bloodsucker that stood above him before he became his next meal. That was probably why he saved him, so the other vampire couldn't drink blood that he considered his. After all, vampires knew nothing except thirst and bloodshed, doing all they can do to fulfill their dark desires both sexually and hunger wise. Well Naruto didn't feel like becoming someone's food thank you very much. He struggled to get up, his legs creaking from being crushed and his body protested his movement in the form of harsh coughs and loud choking noises, his sweet red essence spilling from his lips like a lover's moans. Minato's eyes glazed over some as the intoxicating aroma engulfed his senses like a drug, inviting him in for the salivating taste which was presented right in front of him on a silver platter.

The elder blond shook his head as his tresses swayed to his movements; he didn't have time for this he had to help the teen before he died of blood loss, even if he didn't want aid. Naruto's breath hitched as Minato neared him, causing him to scramble toward the wall before collapsing on his side shaking like a leaf in fear of the creature whose shadow fell over him menacingly. Naruto kicked and screamed for help as Minato picked him up, his efforts weak from his previous ambush, but that didn't mean he was going to give up so easily. The vampire sighed as the blows continued, it didn't hurt a bit but it was annoying, it was like a fly that just wouldn't buzz off until you struck it down with a fly swatter. Growing tired of this struggle Minato simply caught Naruto's bloody arms with one arm while the other cupped his cheek. Naruto bucked back and threw himself forward, trying to break free of his hold only succeeding in banging his head against Minato's chin, which caused him immense pain. What the hell was this guy made of? Steel? Not feeling a thing from the blow, Minato forced Naruto's head to tilt back so they locked gazes since Naruto was held flush against his front. Had he been thinking of anything else other than that he was being held captive by a vampire Naruto would've flushed from the position but had no time to do that before Minato's eyes started glowing a ghostly sapphire shade of blue.

As the glow grew brighter Naruto felt himself grow….tired, as if what was left of his energy was being drained from him. He placed his hands on Minato's arms and tried to tug and push them away to break his grip, only to find himself growing more exhausted from the effort. Tan, bloody arms fell limp at the teen's sides, the blonde unable to lift them as he could do nothing but stare upwards into those hypnotizing pools of sapphire that seemed to stare into his inner most secrets, his soul like an open book. Naruto lost himself in the calming gaze, his knees becoming weak from the strain of holding his body upright. Cerulean eyes lost focus as they flickered closed, his rough rapid breathing turning calm and deep. Minato sighed tiredly as Naruto's unconcoius form fell limp against him, happy that the struggle was over. What was the main problem now was to get the youth back to his home before he either woke up or he himself lost control and decided to suck his body dry. Carrying his quarry bridal style, Minato walked away from the destroyed scenery knowing that the authorities would soon arrive to investigate the crashes and the change in cement formation. Ah, yes things were going to change drastically with the arrival of the blonde teen in the house of Namikaze.

NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM NxM

The sweet smell of peppermint clouded his nostrils, the stench seemingly suffocating him in it's aroma of red and white goodness that of which represented the jolly time of year that was far off from the current month. He could deduce he was lying in a bed from the feel of the silk cloth that made his sheets and pillowcase, his stiff fingers ran through the material languidly, the silk passing through his grasp like water.

_If you hear a voice in the middle of the night,_

_Saying it will be alright_

_It will be me.'_

What was this sound? Someone was singing to him, their voice lighter than that of a feather's touch yet deeper than the sea's depths as the words flowed into the room, the soothing sounds coursing through his body as they left their owner's lips.

'_If you feel a hand guiding you along,_

_When the path seems wrong, _

_It will be me.'_

Naruto could feel the bandages wrapped snug around his wounds, hindering some of his movements. For some reason he couldn't lift his eyes to look around or see the person singing, he was just too tired to lift a finger as the music notes wrapped around him like a security blanket. He was content with just laying here and letting the music consume him, calming mind and soul.

'_There is no mountain that I can't climb,_

_For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time,_

_As you go your way and I go mine_

_A light will shine_

_And it will be me.' _

'_If there is a key that goes to your heart,_

_A special part,_

_It will be me.'_

His curiosity reared its head and begged him to find out who the mysterious singer was, causing his azure orbs to peek open. Naruto was in what looked like a small guest room, a shade of midnight black stained the walls with its darkness, giving the room a feeling of seclusion and loneliness while the ceiling was painted the opposite of the walls, a pale sickly white. He was lying in a queen size bed in the far corner of the room, its silk navy blue linings, sheets, blankets and cream colored pillows contrasted to that of the room's colors.

'_If you need a friend,_

_Call out to the wind,_

_To hold you again,_

_It will be me.'_

There were no paintings or decorations in the room except for an oval shaped mirror that hung above a cherry wood dresser by the door, its sides encased in gold lining slowly rusting from the battle against time. Strange symbols and pictures lined around the outside, ones that even if his brain wasn't as foggy as it was he still wouldn't be able to understand their meaning.

'_Oh, how the world seems so unfair,_

_Creating a love that can not be shared,_

_As you go your way and I go mine,_

_A light will shine,_

_And it will be me.' _

There was that song again, it's words stabbing Naruto in the heart as it reminded him of his mother, who used to lay his head on her lap and sing him to sleep before she died. '_And she left me alone in this hell._' He thought bitterly, his eyes becoming moist with salty tears that fell down his face to his chin as the song continued. His sight was blurry but he could make out a figure sitting next to his bed, the source of the singing originating from it. Chilled pale fingers brushed away his tears, causing the youth to yelp weakly and try to squirm away; an amused tone entered the singer's voice, probably from Naruto's reaction. 

'_Past the ever after, there's a place for two,_

_In your tears of laughter,_

_I'll be there for you.'_

Lies. All of it lies; his mother wasn't watching over him in death nor could she rest in peace because of that damned creature.

'_In the sun and the moon,_

_In the land and the sea,_

_Look all around you,_

_It will be me.'_

'_There is no mountain that I can't climb,_

_For you I'd swim through the rivers of time,_

_As you go your way and I go mine,_

_A light will shine,_

_And it will be me.' _

'_It will be me,_

_It will be me._'

As the song finished Naruto's sight cleared, revealing the blonde haired man, no Naruto corrected himself as a flood of memories of the night before entered his head, this was no man. This attractive male was a vampire and a powerful one at that. Minato sat on a wooden Victorian style chair, arms crossed and eyes closed as hummed the last melodies of the song. Naruto's breath hitched in fear as he scooted away from the man, tumbling on the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Keep that up and you'll wind up injured again child." The elder stated as he reached over and lifted a medium glass of red wine to his lips, his fangs stained with its contents. Minato sighed as he watched the boy shake in the corner like a frightened animal, his cerulean eyes watching Minato's every move for sign of attack. Deciding it was better not to frighten the youth more, he left only pausing at the wooden doorway to speak, not turning around to show his face. "Rest assured I'm not going to eat you, I have more manners than that to devour my guests. I'll be back to check on you later." In an instant he was gone, leaving Naruto alone in his room the only evidence he was there in the first place was the chilled chair that he had sat in. Naruto shakily returned to bed, his face pale as parchment. What was he going to do?

Kenthos: I'm sorry this is so short and it sucks (especially the battle scene) but I'll rewrite it later when I post up chapter 3. Again I'm sorry. Oh! And Van Gogh is a famous artist that cut off his ear for those who don't know.

Minato: *bows* forgive us. And please don't post what you want Naruto to be anymore it's already over.


	4. The Morning After

Kenthos: Here's chapter 3 of MDHBFY, enjoy!

Minato:*blinks* shorter introduction than usual…….KENTHOS DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. She only owns the plot. Bye!

Kenthos: And I'd like to thank submindy and for helping me with my fanfiction. Roll the film!

Humans were too noisy. Minato groaned in frustration as he pressed the pillow against his slightly pointed ears in a useless attempt to muffle the annoying, continuous sounds of the community. Due to Minato's sensitive hearing he could pick up the smallest noises and could hear a pin drop within a hundred mile radius. So of course, hearing every little sound and every little piece of conversation made it a bitch trying to get any sleep. Despite what legends and rumors said, vampires could in fact sleep and whenever they wanted to I might add. It was just that most chose not to or those that did slept during the day, which Minato couldn't understand since it was noisier in the daytime. The man rarely slept but he did at least once a month to restore energy and reign in on his emotions better. As a lawyer he needed to keep his cool or they'd throw him out on his ass.

The blonde haired man lay enveloped in a red and black silk blanket cocoon on his bed with his tousled hair spread out hotly over his Persian made pillows, donning only a pair of pajama pants and socks. As he closed his sapphire blue eyes and focused the sounds of the city grew into a distant buzz in the background and the closer sound frequencies came in louder. It was about four in the morning and sunrise was creeping closer by the minute. On the first floor he could hear Kakashi's slow, tired footsteps shuffle across the newly waxed wooden floors of the kitchen. The silver haired man rummaged through the cherry wood cabinet before picking out a random mug and filled it to the brim with cold water and added ice to keep it that way.

Drip……drip……..drip……water dribbled from the faucet repeatedly as the man left the room, forgetting to turn the knob all the way like he always did. Minato had long ago stopped trying to get Kakashi to break that habit since it was a lost battle, but he didn't mind it too much anymore since it was actually a more soothing rhythm compared to all junk he picked up earlier. Tick….tock…….tick….the grandfather clock chimed as it struck 4; as the hands slugged across the face and passed over the numbers as they did. A new tempo entered his radar as he expanded his hearing only to find it to be……the beating of a healthy, young heart. Forgetting his earlier weariness, Minato zoomed in on the rhythmic beat that resided down the hall from him where the teen slept.

Naruto hadn't fallen asleep until around midnight because he was pacing around his small room in order to stay awake, scaring himself silly as he thought of different scenarios about his situation. Finally Minato grew irritated with the constant pounding against the floor and discreetly began absorbing Naruto's energy, making every step seem more tiring as he continued until he was thoroughly worn down and collapsed on his bed. Minato unconsciously licked his lips as they grew dry at the swishing sound of Naruto's blood flowing through his veins and the pumping of his heart matched the rhythm beautifully, it was like music to his ears. He temporarily lost himself to the human's presence and felt himself black out, his body went on auto-pilot as it often did when he was about to feed. In that time Minato made it out of his room and down the long hallway to Naruto's door, where he was about to turn the knob when a bolt of lightning flashed through a nearby window. The sound and sudden light jerked him out of his thoughts and brought him plunging back to the here and now, causing him to rush back to his room and slam the door shut. What the hell had he been thinking?!

Leaning heavily against the wooden barrier, he slid down it until he was sitting on his bottom panting heavily. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to go back and continue what he had unconsciously planned, not to sneak into the teen's room and take a sip from the forbidden blood for fear the teen would either wake up or he wouldn't be able to stop himself. After a few minutes that felt like hours he dragged himself back to bed as the rain outside fell harder, pattering against the Namikaze manor like bullets as they fell from the clouded sky and bathed the land in water. As the raindrops slid down the glass windows and turned holes in the road into mirrors Minato smiled as he lost himself in a distant memory that was like fog, untouchable and barely seen.

Flashback

_A small child giggled as he bunny hopped from puddle to puddle, his bare feet caked in mud as it squished between his toes. His homemade navy blue yukata was torn and stained with mud while his cute chibi face was hidden behind the sloppy earth. The boy's light blond hair stuck out in spikes and his crystalline blue eyes shown with mischief as he fashioned himself a mud pie with added strands of grass to add flavor. Finishing the makeshift confection, the toddler crawled out of the hole before waddling over to another to do the same thing, only for him to pause in wonder. Unlike the other puddles which were brown and mucky this one was clear and you could see the bottom, it was like a mirror or a reflective surface. _

_He tilted his head cutely in curiosity before kneeling in front of it and peering into the water. Upon looking inside, he saw another blond haired kid staring back at him with wide eyes, an 'o' shaped mouth and filthy sunshine locks. Not understanding that it was his reflection he smiled brightly and waved, "Hi!" The other kid did the same thing he had done, causing the chibi to grin. "How are you? What's your name?" Again, the other child mimicked him, making Minato pout. "You're not supposed to copy me! Quit it!" Amused laughter rang out behind him, causing the pouting boy to turn. Behind him was a figure of a woman, his mother precisely. However he couldn't make out any features on her face or body, Minato couldn't even see what she was wearing. The older woman was like a shadow you saw on a sunny day. _

"_Momma it's not funny! He's being a meanie!" More laughter and a pair of arms wrapped around him in a hug as she knelt beside him. "Mina-kun that's your reflection, he's you. There's not another boy down there." Blond eyebrows furrowed as he tried to pronounce the word, "Re-refl-reflection?" The figure nodded, "Yes little one, it's sort of like a picture of you only he moves and does what you do. It also serves to show people what kind of person they really are. Do you like what you see Mina-chan?" The child blinked as he squinted into the water, "Really Kaa-san? I don't understand..." She only laughed before picking him up in her arms and carrying him back to their little shack of a home, a one room space that was hot as hell in the summer and cold as Antarctica in the wintertime. Minato laughed as his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek before they disappeared into the shed they called home. "You'll understand eventually someday my little tenshi…"_

Flashback End

Minato's eyes narrowed as the memory ended frustrated with himself and his fading human memories. He could never remember his mother's face or anything about her, not even her eye color. The vampire's father was absent from his life, Minato never asked why since his mother never answered his questions. There were a few downsides to being a member of the living dead, even though many would give their right arm to become one. First of all, any and all human memories become a blur after the transformation, you didn't forget your former life completely but you lost details about the people that you cared about. All recollections of his human life were stored somewhere in the back of his subconscious and only showed their heads when simple circumstances reminded him of their existence.

It hurt though, as time went by the flashbacks became more blurry, it was like Alzheimer's except you didn't completely forget. Minato closed his tired bloodshot eyes, his mind weary from thinking and pleading for rest. Using the pitter-patter of the raindrops and Naruto's heartbeat as his lullaby, the vampire lord drifted off into a dreamless sleep a few minutes later.

MxN MxN MxN MxN MxN MxN MxN MxN MxN MxN MxN

A groan passed through Naruto's lips as the sun passed through the window and glared at him, its brightness was only amplified by the reflective properties of the water that stained the glass. Trying to hide from the sun's evil rays Naruto hid his head under his pillow, only to come back out again as he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway with the lack of air. He could move more now because of a good night's rest and was content to lie there and drift off once more before the memories of last night came crashing down on him like a tsunami. The ambush……the chase……the poison being injected into him…..the blond haired vampire……and finally darkness as he remembered being knocked out, only to reawaken later on the same bed he rested on now with his vampire savior sitting leisurely across from him.

Now there was just one question bothering him….how to escape? Naruto didn't feel like becoming Minato's dinner, hell he didn't want to be on the same planet with the man or any of his kind. Sadly for him vampires did in fact exist. The blond struggled to sit up, succeeding after a few minutes of trying and ended up sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet touching the floor. It was then that he noticed he was no longer wearing the same rags he had been the night before. Instead he donned white pajama pants that were too large for him and covered his feet and a long sleeved shirt that went with it that barely brushed his finger tips. Huh, seems they couldn't find anything that fit him better. Shaking himself, Naruto tried to formulate a plan to escape only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Now Naruto was really hoping some of the vampire legends were true. Especially the one where they couldn't enter your domain without asking for permission, sadly luck wasn't on his side today. In came a young man with hair that could only resemble starlight that defied gravity, his entire face concealed except for his right eye while a bandage covered its twin. The stranger wore an outfit that could only be described as a butler's only more casual since his tie wasn't tucked in his shirt and the hem of his white top fell over his pants instead of being tucked in. "Ah, you're awake. Master and I were wondering when you would. Do you need anything?" Naruto stared at him, was this some sort of trick? Obviously this man was a vampire as well; he could practically smell it a mile away. In Kakashi's bandaged hands was a silver tray filled with food, specifically a full English breakfast with multiple choices since they didn't know Naruto's preferences. There was bacon, sausage, eggs (both scrambled and fried), fried mushrooms, fried bread, grilled tomatoes, baked beans and black pudding. (A.N-I'm told it's a type of blood sausage so if anyone knows otherwise please say so.)

The teen cocked an eyebrow before hesitantly taking the tray from the man's hands, being extra cautious not to make contact with his hands as if Kakashi was contagious. If the man noticed Naruto's blatant sign of contempt it didn't show as he bowed courteously and introduced himself. "I am Hatake Kakashi, servant of Minato Namikaze and one of few caretakers of Namikaze manor. It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto inwardly noted he hadn't added the fact that he and his master were vampires. How convenient. Unfortunately if he was going to stay here he'd rather be called his name and not some idiotic nickname. "Naruto………Naruto is my name Hatake-san." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "All right Naruto-san, please enjoy your meal while I inform the master you're awake." Before Naruto could blink the other man was gone in an instant. Really he wasn't planning on eating the stuff but after grueling minutes that seemed like hours of his stomach roaring in protest, Naruto finally gave in. After taking a hesitant bite out of an egg, he begrudgingly admitted it was good and whoever cooked the food knew how their way around the kitchen.

Surprisingly he finished the whole tray, leaving only crumbs on his chin Naruto supposed he was more ravenous than he thought. After all he had been running and hiding nearly all night and it had been awhile since he last ate. Naruto glanced at the floor sadly as he wondered if Iruka was worried about him…..or that his boyfriend Mizuki hadn't stopped his guardian from looking for 'the street rat' that he was. He hated that man with a burning passion and the only reason Iruka stayed with the bastard was because he had enough money to support the three of them. The Umino had to suffer the abuse because of him. Naruto had stayed with the elder since his mother and father died, which had been about ten years ago when he was five years old. He could still hear his mother telling him to be careful and his father offering to play with him. Before he could sulk in past memories another knock was heard against the hard wood door.

As he glanced up he came face to face with Minato, who had closed the door behind him, blocking the only exit. The vampire decided to be blunt and brief, "Child you are injured, therefore if you so wish you can stay here until you fully heal." Naruto snorted, "And why the hell do I want to stay here? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" The other raised a brow, "Yet you can barely sit up? Admit it young one, you are helpless in this state." Furious by Minato's dismissal of his survival skills, Naruto blew up at him. Just being in the same room with the man made him sick to his stomach to the point of hurling, he hated him. Stressed from the chase the night before, the guilty weight of his caretaker's abuse, the fear he felt now, the guilt of his parents' deaths and his life in general caused the overall emotional teen to burst as his inner tornado blasted through him. "WHAT HAPPENS TO ME ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM NOW IS IT?! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR ANYONE ELSE'S; I'M JUST FINE ON MY OWN! WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY? YOU PROBABLY WERE HUNTING WHEN YOU FOUND ME AND I'M JUST ANOTHER SNACK TO YOU! HELL YOU'RE PROBABY SAVING ME FOR DINNER! VAMPIRES ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM THAT CAUSE PAIN AND SUFFERING AND THEY NEVER SHOULD'VE EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!" Naruto's form shook from rage, grief and fear as his nails dug into his clenched hands, spilling his delicious blood onto the floor.

Minato was a usually patient person but hearing Naruto's little speech made his calm façade crack as resentment seeped through. What did this ignorant human know of his life or decisions? It wasn't like he asked for this! Before Naruto could comprehend his words he found himself pinned to the wall with Minato hovering over him, gasping for breath as he was knocked against the hard surface. Smooth slightly pale hands were placed on either side of his head as Minato leaned in, preventing Naruto from escaping. "Listen well foolish human and listen closely to what I'm about to say." His voice was slightly thick as he tried to grasp at what strands of self control he had left as he talked, "I don't know what happened to you nor is it any of my business that made you hate my kind but you have no right to judge us on one knave's acts. Like humans we vary and have little in common except for our diets which I'm sure you are fully aware of. Secondly I don't have the heart, nay the patience to save you for later. Had I intended to suck you dry you would've never made it to this building boy. You're staying and that's final, the moment you are well again you're free to screw up your life as you please."

Before he stepped out of the door and into the hall Naruto barely heard a low whisper through his lips, "I didn't ask to be turned into this. I didn't have a choice." The door sounded with a resounding slam as Minato left the teen alone in his room. A still thoroughly shaken Naruto collapsed to his knees as he shook, the room turning eerily quiet. During the shouting contest Minato's eyes turned red with rage sending shivers down his spine, and what had he meant by he didn't have a choice? Was he forced to become a monster? The Uzumaki shook himself as he curled into a fetal position with his head hidden in his arms as he tried to calm down. Was he really going to be freed? What did he have to pay in return for treatment, food and board? They were dirt poor as it was but he wasn't sure if Minato was the type to suck him dry of what little money they had. Worse comes to worse he could become a slave to the vampire. He shivered at that thought before going over his options. Escape was impossible, Naruto may not have been the sharpest kunai in the drawer but even he knew when he couldn't win, although most of the time his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it.

He checked in a nearby closet and under the bed before finding his shoes and tying them on. If he was going to stay here, he wasn't going to stay in the same room the whole time. Naruto also planned on finding out what Minato wanted as pay, he could only hope it wasn't…costly. As he flexed his fingers he finally noticed the blood from his earlier outburst and glared at it. Damn it all……..the teen managed to find extra bandages on the dresser before wrapping them up and heading out the door. While on the outside he seemed a bit out of it, his eyes glazed over in thought. **"Ha ha! Only YOU would get into this kind of mess!" **_'Shut up!" _**"Admit it, you're trapped like a rat with that vampire taking care of you, maybe he'll stuff your throat with certain foods to sweeten your blood?" **_"That's not funny you damn fox!" _Finally the being calmed after a few more bouts of laughter at the expense of the teen before speaking. "**You're in a pickle this time Kit, the only advice I can offer at this point is to trust him…….for now." **_"Yeah, yeah...........I guess you're right." _**"I always am." **Naruto grimaced in annoyance, "_Shut up Kyuubi."_

Kenthos: Did you see that coming? O_o

Minato: No….no I did not.

Kenthos: I apologize for not being able to post faster or updating Love Sick, I'm currently in what is the bane of all writers' existences……WRITER'S BLOCK! My thoughts are as jumbled as a 5000 piece puzzle.

Minato: We apologize for any inconveniences and we'll be back to update as soon as we are able. Kenthos also has an idea for another story but won't work on it until at least one of her current stories is finished.

Kenthos: I'd also like to point out that I AM NOT planning on updating "The Greatest Gift of All" or "What have I done?", since they are ONE-SHOTS. They are only one page stories that probably won't be turned into a full blown series.

Minato: On a final note, we apologize for any errors both punctual and grammatical in this chapter; we don't have a beta to check out our work. We'll try to make the next chapters longer.

Both: Please review! Bye!


	5. The Wolf, the Fox and the Dolphin

Kenthos: Umm…..I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE DUE TO THE END OF YEAR WORKLOAD!

Minato: We profusely apologize for our lateness.

Kenthos: At the end of this chapter is an Author's note that contains the results for what Naruto will be and more information. Kyuubi will be slightly OC in this chapter but I'll try to get him back on track in the next chap, sorry!

Minato: Hope you like this chapter; we tried to make it longer to make up for our lateness. And sorry, no me or Naruto in this one, but it does contain future references to KakaIru

Kenthos: Anyway……..let's get this show on the road!

Minato: Kenthos DOES NOT own me or any of the Naruto characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps fell across the soggy surfaces with a splash, splattering the puddle into little droplets that landed on the hard ground with a plop. Kakashi's hair swayed to the breeze as he hopped across the rooftops, his feet barely touching the ground before taking temporary flight again. The man wore a simple traveler's outfit consisting of baggy grey pants, a matching worn long sleeved shirt and mud splattered boots. A coal colored cloak hung around his shoulders, the material billowing in the wind as he moved gracefully. Instead of the usual bandage over his eye, an eye patch was in its place, the black accessory added more to the mystery that shrouded him……and made the silver haired man look like a pirate.

The rain fell in a light drizzle, the mist from the downpour cloaking the town like a blanket. Minato had requested that Kakashi search out the one called Iruka, whom they had seen in Naruto's memories when they looked into his mind to find information on their temporary ward. Kakashi grimaced, he and his master didn't like using their abilities like that but it was necessary at the time. Their little investigation into the teen's mind uncovered something…..dark He shivered at the mere memory of the experience as it ran through his mind.

Flashback

"Master are you sure this is necessary? Why not wait until he wakes up?"

The two men were currently standing over the sleeping human, their voices a low whisper that human ears couldn't pick up. It had been two hours since Minato arrived with Naruto in his arms, looking like a drowned rat when he walked through the door. Minato had taken the wounded minor to Rin at once to be treated, only to find his wounds were already gone and the sedative neutralized. Preposterous! No normal human could heal that quickly. That small detail was one of many questions prickling at the back of the vampire's mind. This kid was an enigma.

A sympathetic frown marred Minato's face as he looked to his pupil and servant.

"Because Kakashi, something's been bothering me ever since I found him. He was practically helpless against Kabuto…yet he killed the others? And the sound four at that?

Kakashi's brow furrowed in confusion, "Are you sure that someone else didn't do it?"

"Positive. Had there been another person there to help him they would've disposed of Kabuto would they not? They wouldn't have just stopped at the sound four; they would've made sure Kabuto was eliminated as well to make sure the threat was over."

"But then….how could he even fight them in the first place? The child's human so even the weakest of them would have no problem ripping him in half."

Minato's frown deepened, his forehead wrinkling in puzzlement as his sharp eyes traced the teen's face, as if the answer was written on his brow.

"That's the big mystery Kakashi…..no human stands a ghost of a chance against a vampire in any scenario. But these…..."

His cold pale fingers traced the six lines etched on Naruto's face, causing the unconscious youth to shiver at the frigid touch.

"These markings are rather uncommon…I've never seen them on anyone else's face before."

Kakashi sighed tiredly as his sensei pulled his hand away from the warm flesh, the silver haired man didn't want to invade the human's privacy but they had to know what they were dealing with. Slowly, his fingers took hold of the ends of the wrappings around his head and began to unweave them, the bandages falling to the ground as their hold became looser with each turn. Finally the makeshift eye patch was free from his head, revealing a lone red eye the deepest shade of crimson, black markings swirling in his iris.

"Good luck Kakashi."

The Hatake paid no attention to the man as his hands flashed in different hand seals and positions before his eye formed a new design in the middle, the iris now looking like a three pronged shuriken with its edges branching out and connecting with the other ends. His masked lips murmured the name of the technique before he placed his hands on Naruto's forehead, an ethereal purple glow igniting his hands as he focused. The world turned dark for Kakashi as his soul entered the target's mind, his body falling unconscious as a result.

Before his shell of a body could hit the floor Minato caught it in sure hands before laying the man's physical form on a nearby bedroll they had laid out beforehand. The lawyer had bought it in Japan during his visit the year before. Ah, his homeland was still just as beautiful as ever even after so many centuries.

Mindscape

Kakashi felt himself falling, the floor getting closer and closer as his speed continued to accelerate, his body weight dragging him down. Deciding he'd rather avoid a lesson in gravity he threw his body toward the wall, his razor sharp nails screeching against the stone as they dug into it, slowing his descent and eventually stopping. With the use of his claws he climbed downwards, it seemed like hours before he could see the bottom. Not paying attention to the floor on which he stepped on, he jumped back up in reflex as he felt water beneath his toes.

"_Well that's interesting…"_

After checking how deep the water was and double checking it was indeed _water _and not…something else Kakashi threw caution to the wind and hopped down into the water, finding it only went to his shins. Feeling his feet hit the solid ground concealed by the water he turned and took in his surroundings, finding that the area greatly resembled a large type of sewer system. Large metal pipes lined the ceiling overhead while the walls were made with rusty red bricks that dulled with time, Kakashi could feel that the floor was cobblestone and it was rapidly deteriorating from constant exposure to the water, the moisture wearing away the rock over time. An array of doors covered the walls, each sporting a different color and design and he could see them continuing for as far as the eye could see.

While some opened, there were those that were padlocked tight and others were sealed by thick chains and every other lock one could think of. Kakashi surmised that these were the doors to the child's memories, each one containing a piece of knowledge or a memory. The ones heavily guarded were most likely those that caused the boy immense pain, the high security reminding him not to open the door lest he wish to experience it again. Kakashi scanned the area one more time before going off to explore and examine the teen's mind, the only sounds breaking the silence were the occasional rhythmic dripping of water and the sloshing of his legs shifting the water in which he walked in, dampening his pants further.

An eerie yellowish glow emitted from an unknown source, lighting up his path as he searched for the answers he sought out. While hours, minutes and seconds passed in the outside world, this place didn't seem to have a sense of time and after about an hour in the real world Kakashi had learned the mystery human's basic information.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 166 cm**

**Weight: 50.9 kg **

**Guardian: Umino Iruka**

**Birthday: October 10**

**Blood type: B**

**Parents: Uzumaki Kushina and Arashi Kazama**

**Description: Very brash and hotheaded, Uzumaki-san has an extreme distaste for vampires and most likely anything supernatural. Cause unknown. His parents Kushina and Arashi died in a house fire when he hit the age of five, only to live off the streets until found by one Umino Iruka. Uzumaki-san is known to live with Iruka and an individual dubbed Mizuki on Elizabeth Ave. in the poorer districts of the city. Because of his name as well as his parents' it is presumed they originated from Japan before migrating to England. More investigation is needed. **

The silver haired vampire sighed in irritation, palming his face as he did. This investigation was proving quite useless. Naruto simply had too many mental barriers and while Kakashi could easily break them down it would probably do more harm than good, especially if he accidentally shattered their guest's mind. No, that wouldn't do at all.

He could feel his chakra reserves draining rapidly, his steps becoming slower and his breath more labored as his vision swirled. Kakashi couldn't stay here much longer; the stress was taking a large toll on both his mental and physical health. His lone visible eye widened in horror as a monstrous roar literally shook the chamber, sending a frightened chill down his spine while his face resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Kakashi lost his balance at a particular violent shake before crashing into the floor, the vampire somewhat blindsided before he had enough sense of mind to duck into a nearby corner for shelter. Once there, he felt a bloodthirsty killing intent take hold of him, threatening to suffocate the Hatake as his breaths started coming in gasps and pants. Desperate for air since it felt like someone was crushing his windpipe.

For the first time in his life, Kakashi felt true teeth chattering fear, that kind that sent chilled shivers down your spine and emptied your lungs of air from terrified screams that ripped through your throat, his survival instincts shouted at him to leave, run, to put as much distance between himself and this boy. Eventually the mental earthquake stopped, the dust falling from the ceiling in a sandy rain. Upon opening his lone eye that he did not remember closing he was taken by surprise by the scene in front of him. All the damage that had been done was slowly fixing itself, the crumbling walls reforming while the doors repaired themselves. In a matter of minutes it was back the way it had been before.

Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall, his hand absently brushing out the dust that had fallen in his silver hair, had his heart still been beating it would've burst within his chest. That was……scary. While on the outside he seemed cool and collected he desperately wanted to leave this place and go back outside, the vampire's hands trembling terribly at the memory of that stomach dropping roar that had permeated the room not so long ago.

His resolve steeled however when he remembered that he had a duty to perform and he couldn't, wouldn't let his sensei and master down. He owed the man too much to disappoint him now and even though Minato had told him his debt had been paid long ago Kakashi still continued to serve him. Ignoring the fear that settled in the pit of his stomach he straightened his posture before getting off the wall and treading through the murky waters towards the source of the sound.

The vampire came upon a rather large entrance that was fashioned into a door like shape, the frame of it coated with some sort of metal or steel as well as the hall that connected to it, intricate designs etched on every inch of silver. He could spot a cage at the end of the passageway, a small paper stuck to the bars that read 'seal'. Ignoring the knocking of his knees and the sense of dread that threatened to engulf him right there and then, Kakashi slowly stepped forward, his hesitant footsteps steadily speeding up to his normal gait.

While his confidence returned to him, that didn't mean Kakashi didn't have his wits about him, caution was etched into every movement as he drew closer, his breathing quiet and slow as he slinked down the passageway. The man slipped into the shadows of the room before poking his head into the chamber. He was nearly blown right back outside by a large gust of hot air, the scent of it burning his covered nose harshly. Somehow, the term 'bad breath' couldn't even describe how terrible it was. Kakashi coughed as he covered his nose, doing all he could to block out the nauseating smell that threatened to make him gag.

As he stepped into the dimly lit room a deep voice echoed through the room, embedding the words that formed on the beast's lips right into his eardrums.

"**Foolish mortal……how dare you intrude upon my solitude and sicken me with your presence?"**

Kakashi looked up lazily into swirling orbs full of bloodlust and rage before speaking, his voice holding no trace of fear as he chuckled at the 'mortal' comment. If there was any time not to panic it would be now.

"_Sorry I got lost on the road of life and ended up here. For the record I'm not a mortal……and I think you are aware of this. However your shallow attempt at trying to insult me so I would attack you in a blind rage seems to have failed."_

All the man could see of the creature was a pair of gleaming red eyes and a giant mouth full of razor sharp teeth, each and every one of the white pillars could easily gnash him into stringy bits while the rest of his chewed up flesh got stuck between his gums. The demon's lips curled into a cruel sneer before bellowing laughter filled the chamber, its eyes closed in amused mirth before calming down. Kakashi felt a cold shiver zip down his spine at the hollow sound, years and years of bitterness and anger packed into it as the chuckles bounced off the stone walls.

"**You amuse me vampire…..you think I cannot sense the terror you feel? The fear that makes your dead heart beat again by just being in my presence? Foolhardy though you are, I will hand it to you on being here this long, considering the circumstances."**

Kakashi sighed tiredly, masking both his curiosity and slight fear as he reached into his back pocket and extracted his favorite book, the feel of the binding between his gloved fingers somewhat relaxing to him.

"_Look……I want answers. Who are you and who is the boy that you inhabit? How was he able to fight against those vampires?"_ Despite his talk Kakashi wasn't fairing as well as he would've liked.

"**Foolish knave, what fantasy makes you believe you can interrogate me? You have no right to answers as far as I'm concerned."**

He looked up briefly into Kyuubi's eyes as he snapped his book shut with irritation, the man didn't have much energy left and was only holding on by pure will.

"_Because if it hadn't' been for my master your vessel would've been kidnapped, which would most likely end in death since someone like Orochimaru was after him. So I believe my master does have a right to know." _

The beast was silent before it started to chuckle, only for the chuckle to form into hysterical laughter. He stepped out of the shadows of his prison to reveal himself as a giant fox, and from Kakashi's position he could see nine beautiful tails connected to his behind, marking him as a nine tailed fox demon. It all fell into place for Kakashi, his eye widening in fear which only caused Kyuubi to laugh harder.

"**Ha ha ha! You amuse me child of the night, it seems you have managed to figure it out all on your own with that peanut sized brain of your's."**

The vampire felt himself instinctively back away from the steel bars, nearly tripping over his own feet as fear temporarily took control of his actions. While you may sit there and read, you're probably thinking 'Why is he so afraid? Kyuubi's inside while he's outside so why worry?' Well, like his master and sensei, Kakashi could read seals quite well so he could see that this particular seal wasn't the most stable in the world. Especially if a flimsy piece of paper was a representation of how strong the lock was. In other words, with little effort Kyuubi could break free, and while demons and vampires are evenly matched most of the time, the chances of Kakashi or Minato himself winning against a legendary demon like the Kyuubi no kitsune were slim to none. Hence, it was a very good reason to worry.

"_Wh-Why……." _

"**Why haven't I broken the seal yet when I'm perfectly capable of attaining freedom? Simple, it would kill the boy if I did." **

Now that threw him for a loop, why would a powerful demon like Kyuubi care about a single human's life when he had taken millions of others before now? Maybe he had grown attached to his prison? Kakashi didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

"_But why would you care about what would happen to the kid? Most in your position would've broken out years ago, regardless of their vessel's wellbeing..." _

"**This may be shocking to you whelp but yes, I do indeed have a heart and I've found that I have become attached to kit. Although the most likely reason would be the two of us being stuck together."**

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin in thought, the information processing through his mind.

"_All of this does explain why Orochimaru would be interested in Uzumaki-san…he would want to learn more about the art of sealing…especially if it involved sealing powerful beings away…But won't this seal disappear eventually? It's barely holding up as it is. "_

"**DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU WHELP?! I ALREADY KNOW THAT WHILE I DON'T DESIRE TO BE FREE THIS DAMN SEAL DOESN'T GIVE ME A CHOICE IN THE MATTER! EITHER WAY, KIT IS SLOWLY DYING BECAUSE OF IT!" **

He flinched slightly at the demon's booming voice that bounced off the steel walls and pounded against his sensitive ear drums, causing the vampire to cover his ears as the annoying ringing in them continued. Apparently he had hit a sore spot that wasn't mean to be touched. After he recovered something clicked in his mind, a possible solution to this problem. Maybe they could strengthen the seal?

"_Maybe….." _he started slowly as the silence they made was broken by his words, "_My master can strengthen the seal for you so the boy doesn't die…It all depends on what you want the seal to do."_

Kyuubi surveyed him for a long moment before speaking, a threatening growl entering his voice as he glared at him.

"**How do I know you won't tamper with it more? Or seal me away completely from kit?!"**

A red tail slipped out through the bars faster than Kakashi could see before it wrapped around him painfully like a python, the appendage squeezing the life out of him as the air was knocked out of his lungs. It didn't help that Kyuubi had focused it's chakra into his fur, causing the once warm and comfortable red silk like follicles to turn into pin needles with sharp as steel points that dug into his clothing and exposed skin. It was all he could do to stop himself from screaming as he tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

"_I promise…..on my life my master won't do that….it's obvious you need the boy as much as he needs you………we only wish to help….." _Kakashi croaked, praying to any and every god that the demon wouldn't crush him into microscopic dust. He watched the demon's eyes narrow in deep thought before Kyuubi dropped him like a hot tamale, the man landing painfully on his ass as a result.

"**Fine fool…..I shall think over your offer and inform kit of it because in the end it's his decision. I believe you have no further purpose in being here, now get out." **The demon spoke coolly before Kakashi was jettisoned out of the teen's mind, his soul landing painfully in his own body. He groaned before falling unconscious from the chakra loss, something Minato barely noticed since Kakashi's body was theoretically speaking already sleeping but the groan did alert him to his pupil's return.

Minato frowned as he glanced over his servant's haggard state, the question burning in his mind. What the hell just happened?

Flashback End

A flicker of light nearby caught his attention, pushing away his previous thoughts in the back of his mind for later use as he looked to the source. A medium sized, solitary crumbling cottage lay tucked between a few gangly twig-like trees where it sat on the border between civilization and forestry, its foundation appearing as though it could collapse at the slightest touch.

The once smooth stone walls were now jagged and brittle, a simple brush of the hand against the clay surface would be all one needed to take away another layer of what was once the end result of years and years of hard labor. Kakashi swiped his hand against the siding of the home gently, a fine layer of white dust dirtying his glove from the action. What it didn't have in height it made up in size, the home was divided into 3 small quarters, the bigger of them situated in the middle.

The roof itself had seen better days and in Kakashi's opinion it probably wouldn't last another year against the harsh winter snow and pounding rain, it probably already had leaks in it from years of erosion. Perched on top of the main structure was a tiny chimney that would look like a smoke stack during the long winter months, the black smog permeating from the eroding stone to keep the inhabitants inside warm from the bitter cold chills that beat against the house relentlessly.

A beautiful array of wildflowers decorated the soil surrounding the quaint home, various colors standing out against the grass's green color as blues, reds, violets, yellows, pinks and oranges jumped out into one's vision. Bachelor's Buttons, Bittersweet nightshades, chicories, Purple topped Verbenas, Arrow leaved asters, Morning glories, Black eyed Susans, Butter and Eggs, Witch hazels, and Hoary Allyssums grew rampant through the area, creeping into the darkness of the nearby forest as their territory spread onward. Tall grass grew to his knees, the green blades brushing against the fabric of his pants and cloak as his shoes made them flat as he stepped on them, leaving imprints of his feet on the ground, the early morning dew and previous rainfall making the green shards stick to the ground

One or two windows graced the walls of the buildings, each one about a foot and a half in both length and width, barely enough room for one to stick their head in through the opening. No glass was placed in the framing, freeing the wind, rain and snow to enter without qualm, turning the hot summer days bearable as the cool air blew through, cooling off the inside while frigid cold winter nights bore cold air to bring the owners closer to freezing with each passing puff of chilled wind.

The light came from the small stub of a candle that burned in a rusty metal candle holder, its handle barely attached to it from years and years of use, it's worth coming to an end as it fell apart piece by piece. Kakashi crept to the nearest window and peeked in from the side, his hair poking into view as his lone eye peered into the darkness of the room, the lit wax stick the only thing illuminating the room. Like a cat, vampires could see perfectly in the darkness, it was the daylight that proved trouble for them since they couldn't go out into the sunlight for a long period of time before they felt pain. Minato had explained to them long ago that they were the living dead, and since dead were buried in darkness of the underground the sun rejected them by burning their fair skin, turning their bodies to ashes in the wind.

The candle sat on a rotting wooden table, three of its legs broken halfway off and to accommodate for the loss of height the fourth one had been cut down to a similar size, the structure wobbly as none of the legs were the right height. Most likely the person who did it either had no skills in carpentry or couldn't tell a hammer from a nail. By now the rain had stopped, the sun not yet peeking over the horizon and wouldn't be for another hour or so. Three small wooden stools that had seen better days sat around the table, each of them on the verge of just collapsing in a heap and being added to the pile of firewood near the door. An iron gas stove with a broken hinge on the door of the oven stood near the window, the flap barely holding onto the metal surface. Its top was blemished with old food stains from past spills. (The closest thing I can come to the design would be the stove in the first beauty and the beast movie, he only showed up briefly in the movie….and yes I do get a lot of inspiration from Disney. As long as I don't claim to own anything from it I'm fine.)

Kakashi's ears perked as they picked up a few noises coming from a different part of the house, the sounds of feet shuffling, clothes rustling, stiff bones cracking, muscles stretching, scratches and loud sleep filled yawns filled his ears like music, the morning having it's own symphony that differed in each household. A moment later a brown haired man staggered into the room, a long scar etched across his nose and cheek bones while his flawless tan skin glowed in the early morning light. Kakashi felt a bit of drool start to form on the corner of his lips, dampening the cloth that hid his face as he watched the man move about the makeshift kitchen. "_Iruka-san's quite attractive…" _he inwardly commented as he stared at the man's ass, Naruto's guardian currently bent over to pick up a dropped item.

Iruka wore a simple peasant outfit, his clothes looking worse for wear from years of use, the man unable to replace his worn garments. His chestnut colored hair was tied back in a simply high ponytail, preventing his tresses from getting in his face and obscuring his vision. A cheerful hum vibrated his throat as he busied himself with breakfast, his voice warm and full of kindness as it drifted around the room, out the window and into the vampire's ear. Kakashi leaned his head against the side of the window, making sure to stay out of sight as he listened, eyes closed in slight relaxation. Sadly that tranquility was broken by a hard, angered growl that originated in what he assumed was the bedroom.

"Damn it Iruka shut up! I'm trying to sleep you dumb ass!"

Iruka sighed softly as a frown twisted his mouth in a downwards position, "Yes Mizu-kun… "

"I'm not fucking Japanese so stop calling me that!"

Kakashi inwardly scowled, if he wasn't Japanese then why the hell was he named Mizuki?! He shook his head, slightly irritated by the way the man treated his significant other when he hadn't done anything wrong. From Naruto's memories he found that the boy's description of the man was….accurate. The man did indeed come from Japan but he often denied it in order to fit in better with the English social society, spreading a crock pot story about being found and raised by a Japanese man. While the big wigs called this poppycock, Kakashi called it bullshit. Iruka deserved someone far better than Mizuki, that's for sure. He paused, a look of confusion invading his features, now where had that come from?

Rolling his shoulders in a shrug he watched with disgust as an unkempt short silver haired man stomped into the room and wolfed down the food the Umino had worked so hard to prepare for him, a thank you never leaving his lips as he criticized his cooking, calling it 'shit not fit for a dog'. If it was so crappy than why'd he eat it like a starving man? Even from where he was, Kakashi could practically feel the darkness thriving in Mizuki's heart, could almost see the repulsive thoughts that ran through his mind as they passed through his always anger narrowed eyes and deep etched scowl.

The Hatake slithered to the nearby tree to hide himself from the rising sun, his dark circled eyes peering down on the house as he melted into the shadows of the tree top leaves. His body lay in a lazed crouch, his bent legs supporting his weight while his arms rested on his knees, the position comfortable even as time passed, and his marble structure uncaring of his lack of movement as he squatted like a statue. Even from his point of view high in the branches, Kakashi could easily see and hear the dysfunctional couple's movements and words, unable to keep a growl from escaping his throat as he listened to Mizuki continually put down Iruka.

However he reigned in on his strange emotions, wondering why he gave a damn in the first place. Iruka was just someone that looked after Naruto, the kid Minato saved. So why the hell should he care how his lover is treating him? Shaking his head, Kakashi turned to meditation to block everything out, occasionally peeking down on the house below him. Approximately 59 minutes and 43 seconds later Mizuki left the house to work in a nearby master's field, gathering crops and tending to the plants on the very large amount of land. Iruka waved silently to him before sighing, Mizuki never looking back at him before he disappeared through the maze of branches and trees.

The brown haired man contented himself with gathering flowers to brighten up the inside of their home, and to keep a sharp eye out for Naruto in case he showed up. Iruka couldn't be more worried about his blond haired ward, the boy had grown up to be like a brother to him and he wasn't sure what he would do if something were to happen to him. His so called lover wasn't helping any either, every time he opened his mouth the normally peace loving man couldn't help but want to throttle him until his neck was as thin as his pinky finger. Where had the man he once loved gone to? Where was the Mizuki that held him so tenderly and supported him in his time of need? The man he had been then and the man he was now were totally different people, each a different side to a coin. Iruka wondered if the kind man he fell in love with existed at all…..

Silence fell as soft tanned hands floated over the multi-colored patches of flora before randomly picking those that caught his fancy, the quiet snapping of the stems breaking from their roots filling the void the silence created. Nearby Kakashi had moved into a more relaxed position, the vampire sitting on the strongest branch with grace while his upper body leaned against the trunk of the tree, his arms crossed behind his head, cradling it. He relished in the sensations that hit his highly sensitive nerves, enjoying the scent of the wind tickle his nose as it brushed his pale skin, the sweet smells of nature wrapping around him like a warm embrace as the flutter of wings hit his ears, the calls of the animals nearby buzzing in the background.

The wind blew over him gently, ruffling his starlight like hair gently to the breeze's beat as the bottom of his cloak flapped, the moving air catching in the material. Kakashi was going to wait patiently until Iruka went back inside so he could approach the door from the shadows to avoid the curse known as the sun. Said human chuckled as the wind played with his hair, his ponytail stopping his tresses from obscuring his sight. The scene made a smile unconsciously form on his lips, Iruka looked much better when he wasn't sad….Kakashi would go as far as saying he was beautiful when he showed the world his smiling face. A strange yet pleasant feeling came over him, knowing that he was the only one that had seen the brief sight of Iruka's upturned lips.

Satisfied, Iruka walked back inside the building a few minutes later, a large bouquet formed in his hands. He frowned as his hands struggled with keeping the flowers together and trying to keep from dropping them, an idea popped into his head before he gently laid the flora on the ground and removed his ponytail to use the small ribbon to tie the stems together. Kakashi felt his jaw drop at the sight as the brown hair fell around Iruka's face, framing it perfectly as it went down to his shoulders. The silver haired man was snapped out of his daze by the sound of the door shutting, Iruka having gone inside to tend to the chores. That was most….unexpected….

Avoiding the spots the sun hit, he treaded leisurely to the door, a light smirk on his face. Well now…if Mizuki wasn't going to appreciate that angel then who said he couldn't? As they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure. The lanky male raised his gloved hand before forming a fist and knocking on the door gently, barely tapping against the rotting wood to avoid accidentally knocking the door in. The dolphin frowned as he set the flowers down and turned to look at the door, it was too early for Mizuki to be home….so could it be Naruto? Excited at the possibility of the blond standing on the other side of the door, he quickly strolled over and yanked it open only to come face to shoulder with a tall handsome man whose hair was like threaded silver, the unique locks sticking at an odd angle as his hair reached to the nape of his neck. A mask covered his face while an eye patch covered one of his eyes, the other one crinkled as the mystery male smiled.

Iruka felt his face grow warm at the sight, a light blush spreading over his nose and swirling around his cheeks. Now how often did a mysterious and possibly very handsome man appear out of nowhere and come knocking on your door in nearly the middle of nowhere? Not often enough.

"Umm…I-I apologize….I thought you were someone else…is there something you need sir?"

Iruka flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he had been staring, the silver color reminding him he already had a man. And while Iruka was many things it wasn't a cheater….even if Mizuki most likely cheated on him. A part of him wanted him to leave him, to take Naruto with him as the two of them left to live elsewhere. The streets were far better than this sorry excuse for a piece of shit building that barely protected them from the changing seasons. Another part of him feared what Mizuki would do if he tried to leave him, making the words die in his throat whenever he tried to break it off. Finally, the last section belonged not to his mind…but his heart…still loved the cruel man. Iruka hated that part more than anything because it was still naïve enough to believe it was just a stage….or that his boyfriend would change for the better someday. It was this false hope… that held him back from freedom.

"Ahh…yes you can ma'am…you see I'm looking for Umino Iruka…"

Kakashi smirked in mirth as he watched the man's face turn red from anger at the purposely mistaken assumption on his gender. Yes…this would be fun. The vampire found himself wanting to play around with the human a little bit before getting down to business, it wasn't his fault Iruka had forgotten to put his hair back up after all.

Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation, shocked beyond words that this stranger had mistaken him for a girl. Did he really look that girly without his hair up?

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a man! And I am Umino Iruka so what do you want with me?!"

Kakashi waved his hands in front of him defensively, silently enjoying the human's irritation as he tried to quell his growing ire.

"Maa maa….calm down Iruka-san, I just have some important information to tell y-"

Iruka didn't want to hear anymore, this guy was messing around with him and he didn't have time to play games when he had so much to do. He closed the door, only for Kakashi's boot to stop it about an inch or so before it would be fully blocked off.

"It's about Naruto."

There was silence on the other side of the door and if it hadn't been for his hypersensitive ears picking up Iruka's sudden increase in both breathing and heart rate he would've thought the other had already left him to stand at the door. The wooden barrier was opened a minute later, a serious looking Iruka on the other side of the entrance.

"I'm listening……"

Kenthos: Another day, another chapter folks.

Minato: Anyway, please read the following Author's note below and we're sorry for any mistakes…. Thank you!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this announcement is long overdue so I apologize for not posting the results sooner. Since I don't feel like getting either party disappointed or angry about what Naruto will be, I decided to compromise. Naruto will be BOTH a vampire and a fox demon, he will be half and half. That way, he still gets his ramen and gets the thrill of drinking blood. I did not come up with this on my own since a few people suggested it to me in reviews and private messages, they all know who they are I'm sure but I'm not going to type in their usernames because they might not want them posted here. I give them the credit for the idea. On another note, while this story might seem modern it's really set in the early centuries before electronics and things like that. It's difficult to explain since I don't have a direct time period in mind, but it's around the 19th century or so.

I still have no name for my Death Note/ Naruto crossover so any suggestions you have please P.M me. Sadly whether or not I update more depends on if I have to go to summer school which I hope I don't. I wish to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, alerts and so on, without them I probably would've stopped writing ages ago. Please read and review, thank you. My next update will be for Love Sick and I'll try to post asap


	6. New friends and Naruto's New Master!

Kenthos: Yet another chapter of MDHBFY!

Minato: Anyway, there is a poll going on about what direction should be taken in Love sick so please vote!

Kenthos: Yeah so vote please!

Minato: Kenthos doesn't own me or any other Naruto character, all she owns is the plot.

NxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxM

Iruka felt his left eye twitch periodically throughout the tale Kakashi spun as the silver haired man explained everything that had occurred; the twitching had become more frequent and more violent by the time it ended. Did this man really expect him to believe in such lunacy?! If so, then Iruka theorized that all silver haired men were either complete assholes that needed to be introduced to castration or complete nutcases that needed to go on a field trip to the funny farm.

The two were currently sitting in his kitchen, well he was sitting on a rickety old chair while the silver haired man was standing up, leaning against the wall opposite of him. Trying to be a good host at first, Iruka had offered him food and drink, only for the man to decline and when he invited him to sit down Kakashi remained where he was.

"So you're telling me……that Naruto was chased by _vampires_…right?"

Kakashi eye smiled and nodded, the action further irritating the brunette. The vampire could already tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe a lick of what he said.

"And that YOU are a vampire and your master found him and saved him from said vampires before taking him to the mansion where you live…..right?"

Another nod was his reply.

"And you…..HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS CRAP?!"

Kakashi sighed and stuck his pinky finger into his ear, the man's ear ringing from the sudden increased volume in Iruka's voice. His expression didn't change, at least what Iruka could see of it didn't. The vampire still held the lazy, sleepy bored look in his eye throughout the whole conversation so far, Kakashi had assumed it would take a bit more to convince Iruka than just words…

"Well I already guessed you wouldn't believe me without any proof…..does the name Kyuubi ring a bell to you?"

Iruka stiffened at the name, barely suppressing a shudder of fear that went down his spine. Ah….bingo. Kakashi smirked behind his mask, looking like a cat that caught the canary.

"Ahh…so you DO know…..well then if a demon can exist and be sealed inside of Naruto-kun, then why can't vampires exist as well Iruka-san?"

"U-Um…well…you see uh……" Iruka stuttered before groaning and waving his arms around in exasperation as he protested weakly.

"It's just simple logic! Vampires aren't real!"

Kakashi made a show of making his eyes watery and his clothed lips to purse together in a pout, the man sniffling some as he caught an invisible tear with his index finger.

"So Iruka-chan does that mean I don't exist?"

The human felt a blush cross over his scarred cheeks at the honorific before scowling, the twitch coming back full force along with his annoyance. How on earth can one man be so infuriating yet sexy at the same time he had no idea. Wait a minute did he just think that?! Kami-sama he felt like banging his head into the wall…..then again that might cause this whole structure to collapse and that was a no-no.

"I am not a girl damn it!" Iruka growled at him before crossing his arms defiantly.

"Fine, if you can show me proof that you are indeed a vampire I'll believe everything you've told me without question."

The silver haired blood sucker sighed and shook his head before moving out of the shadowed corner of the cottage, the man making his way over to the patch of sunlight that shined through the hole in the wall called a window. Iruka blinked at him in puzzlement as he watched Kakashi stop right outside the light and raise his arm up so his hand was in the sunbeam.

Chocolate colored eyes widened in shock at the sight as the human watched as Kakashi's exposed skin began to sizzle and pop like bacon in a frying pan, the flesh beginning to burn away to expose steel like bone. Iruka could smell the scent of burning flesh within minutes, panicking he rushed over to the man's side and yanked his hand out of the sunlight.

"Okay okay you've made your point! I get it! Geez….you didn't have to hold it under the sunlight that long…"

Kakashi grinned impishly behind his mask, the vampire allowing the other man to lead him over to a chair where Iruka pushed him to sit down.

"But you asked for proof Iruka-chan……and I gave it to you."

"I'm not a girl! How many times do I have to tell you that?! And you didn't have to go so far as to injure yourself just to prove something!"

As he chastised the man like a child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Iruka rummaged through a worn rucksack made of deerskin, pulling out a roll of bandages and a small canister a few minutes later.

Grumbling softly about 'idiotic masochistic vampires', Iruka shuffled over to Kakashi and kneeled by his side, the brunette roughly taking a hold of the vampire's burnt hand and looking it over. After a few minutes of inspection he let go of the vampire's hand and picked up the rusty, beaten up metal container and opened it by unscrewing the lid, a high pitched squeaky noise sounding as the metal rubbed together.

Iruka coated his calloused tan fingers on his right hand in the strange substance inside before removing them from the case, the man sitting down the canister before applying the gooey liquid to Kakashi's burnt skin. Flinching at the sudden foreign touch at first, Kakashi eventually calmed down and observed their intertwined hands. The human man held his hand with both of his own, his right one rubbing the white cream on Kakashi's equally white pale skin.

He watched in fascination as Iruka's rough hands trailed over his own smooth paled one before closing his eye, the vampire silently enjoying the other's touch. These hands represented all of Iruka's hard work and dedication that he put into what he did everyday, hardships he lived through and still have to live with, the small scars and calluses like medals of honor. The coldness of the cream had irritated the burns on his skin at first but eventually the ache disappeared as the ointment did its job. Kakashi was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Iruka had finished applying the cream and had started the task of wrapping up his hand in gauze.

"I'm finished, it should be fine within a few days but don't agitate it….and don't let the sun hit it again baka!"

Bonk!

"Itai! You didn't have to hit so hard Iruka-chan!"

Iruka's balled up fist was practically smoking from the strength behind his punch while Kakashi massaged the new lump on his head, a little tear of pain creeping out of the corner of his unhidden eye. The brunette sighed tiredly as he palmed his face, squeezing the bridge of his scarred nose as he felt a migraine coming on.

Kakashi _had _given him proof…..Iruka suddenly felt a sense of dread drop into the pit of his stomach as he realized what that truly meant and all of this finally hit home. If this was all true than a group of vampires _had_chased Naruto and tried to do Kami knows what to him……that also meant that he was staying in a mansion that could possibly be full to the brim with them…..but what stood out to Iruka the most was the fact that there was a _vampire_ in _his _home.

The vampire sighed as he noticed the familiar sight of fear enter Iruka's tree trunk brown eyes and the tensing of his muscles as the two basic functions of the human body came into play, flight or fight. Kakashi sighed as he got up, causing Iruka to back up from him, the silver haired being walking over to the frightened human, who only tried to increase the distance between them by backing up until he was up against the wall.

Iruka gulped audibly as his eyes scrunched closed, the man turning his head to the side as Kakashi neared him, the man mere inches away from him. A recently bandaged hand slowly reached out to him and gently cupped his cheek, a thumb smoothing over gentle circles on his skin. He hesitantly opened one eye to see what he assumed to be a saddened expression on Kakashi's masked face, his black orb filled with sad longing.

"Iruka-kun……I promise I won't hurt you…….had I come here with that intention I would've done so and have been able to before you even knew what happened….please trust me…."

Kakashi eye smiled softly then as he gazed into Iruka's eyes, the man never breaking contact.

"And besides…..vampire or not I'm still the idiotic masochist remember?"

A relaxed chuckle reluctantly left Iruka's throat as he felt his body slump against the wall some, for one odd reason or another, the human felt as though he could trust the silver haired entity before him, he just hoped that decision wouldn't come back later to bite him in the ass. Iruka couldn't explain it……just something in the vampire's eyes told him that he was trustworthy and that despite his eating habits he was a good person.

Playfully he smacked the hand away, trying to abate the light oncoming blush from invading his face. A light smirk played on Iruka's lips, Kakashi trying to pretend his dead heart hadn't started to beat at the sight.

"Yeah Kakashi-kun……you're right, even as a vampire you are a baka."

Sniffling some, Kakashi pretended to be hurt at his words.

"You're so abusive Iruka-chan…."

"And don't you ever forget it Hatake Kakashi…."

Iruka became serious then, all playfulness pushed aside as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing while his lips were pressed into a deep frown. Kakashi noticed the change in atmosphere, hell who wouldn't, and he himself brushed his smile off his cloaked face.

"Take me to Naruto Kakashi-kun……."

Kakashi's eye curved into an upside down 'U' shape, indicating that he was grinning.

"Why do you think I came here in the first place Iruka-chan?"

The vampire quickly found himself with another bump on his head.

"I told you not to call me that!" Shouted a flustered Iruka, the man's head had somehow increased in size when he reprimanded him. From that day on Kakashi would forever call that strange technique Iruka's "Big Scary Head no Jutsu."

Once the man had calmed down, the vampire cheerfully snatched Iruka's hand into his own pale one, his strong iron grip preventing the human from tugging his wrist free from long white fingers. The brunette turned to glare at the man, only for the anger filled stare to melt away in the face of Kakashi's kind smile, this one different from his eye crinkling one. His one eye was still open and soft, holding a kindness in it while his face seemed far more relaxed under the mask he donned around his neck.

A cute blush covered his tanned features, Iruka's heart fluttering happily in his chest as it skipped a few beats at the sight. Oh how he wished he could see what lay hidden under the black cloth…..how he yearned to see the face just underneath the surface, the human wanting to see Kakashi's true smile more than anything at this moment. Wait! Where the fuck was all of this coming from?! He was already with another man! The human stubbornly shook his head to clear those thoughts away before Kakashi spoke.

"Iruka-chan we better get going, I shudder to think what trouble Naruto-kun is getting himself into…." The silver haired vampire shivered mockingly before his eye creased, showing he was grinning.

The man didn't even have the chance to open his mouth to chastise the other for calling him that honorific before Kakashi dragged him out the door, his hand interlocked with the vampire's bandaged one.

Had he not been so worried about avoiding the trees so as not to run into them as they dashed through the thicket, he would've blushed at the other's touch.

"Hmm…we're going too slow…..I think I'll kick it up a notch."

Iruka paled at that before Kakashi's speed increased the human flailing in the air as the vampire hauled him into the town.

"KAKASHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SLOW DOWN!!!!"

A soft reassuring chuckle that floated through the spring wind like newly fallen Sakura petals with the reverberation of tinkling wind chimes was his only reply.

MxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxM

Barely audible footsteps could scarcely be heard tip toeing across the wooden but sometimes carpeted floor, the intricately designed oriental rug the youth was currently walking over riding up some as the tip of his ratty shoe caught on the edge, causing him to nearly lose his balance and curse in a faintly loud whisper.

Unlike the walls in his room which were black as charcoal, these were a rich burgundy color that reminded Naruto of blood, the dark red wine melting into whip cream shaded white as the wall met the ceiling. An assortment of art lined the walls; the collection included but was not limited to oil paintings, water color artwork, self portraits, religious images, landscapes, and battle scenes long past cluttered the walls in a messy yet neat pattern, all of the most likely priceless pieces holding a European or Japanese flair to it.

The hardly visible light peeking through the thick fabric of the white Victorian styled curtains with tiny designs embroidered with black thread along the edges that draped over the large archway windows suggested that it was early morning, around 7 A.M. Naruto was about as blind as a bat as he tried to find his way around, his hands clumsily running over the walls as he bumped into furniture and nearly tripped over the carpets that his feet got caught on.

As he growled with growing impatience his fingers brushed over a brass candle holder in the wall, a long stick of wax with a bit of rope wedged at the top of it for lighting the candle. Well a hell of a lot of good that would do him unless he had a match on him or something to light it. Sighing, he closed his eyes some and stood in the middle of the hallway with his arms crossed.

"_Hey fox…"_

"**This better be important brat I was catching up on my sleep."**

"_Yeah well you're past the whole 'beauty sleep' thing so I don't know why you even bother." _

"**Oh shut it now what the hell do you want?"**

"_Well…it's just……what do I do now? I know I'll have to talk to that blond haired teme again about how to repay him for saving me…I may hate him and his kind but I hate feeling indebted to someone even more. _

The whiskered blonde felt Kyuubi mentally shrug in its cage, the demon deciding to withhold the offer Kakashi gave him until later when things weren't as confusing for his vessel as it was now.

"**I have no clue, hell I don't even know what you're doing now." **

Naruto huffed at him in annoyance as a scowl formed on his features, his cheeks puffing out as he did so. (The ones on his face people….don't get your heads in the gutters just yet. -Kenthos)

"_I'm exploring of course! I don't want to stay in that room it practically screams 'depression' with all that black…I mean I know we're experiencing dark times now in the country but that's just overkill."_

"**And since when are you some interior decorator? Is that criticism coming from the mouth of a boy that would wear the color ORANGE of all things all the time if he could? Kami-sama that would practically scream to people that you are a fruitcake." **

"_Hey! I can't help it if I like guys and my favorite color is orange okay?!"_

He lowered his head to the floor, knowing Kyuubi had hit a sore spot with him. In this current day and age those that held an attraction to those that held the same gender as they did were often isolated from the community and locked up for going against God's principles that only a man and a women could be together in such a way, some were even killed for not changing their views. Those that weren't thrown in the slammer or executed were mistreated by the people, merchants refused to sell them their wares, harsh whispers followed you everywhere you went; rotten food was thrown at you and every other harsh thing you could think about followed closely behind.

Iruka's and Mizuki's relationship was kept a secret, mostly because the muscular man didn't want his reputation tarnished beyond repair. On the outside they looked to be nothing more than servant and master, the scarred man had become something similar to an indentured servant to Mizuki, working and doing the chores in exchange for staying in that pathetic excuse for a house. But hey, you got to do what you got to do to survive, even if you had to work for a heathen like him.

Mizuki had acted so kind to them in the beginning, his acting skills good enough to cause Iruka to fall in love with the man, luring the brunette into what would become an abusive relationship. After their first time together the silver haired field hand started showing his true colors, a cruel twisted sneer never leaving his face unless angered. Was this punishment to them for craving love from the same sex? Naruto didn't think so really, just because he lusted after men didn't mean he was Satan's follower or anything like that, his parents had been full out Christians and he had been raised as one. Love was love, and it shouldn't have to be limited due to gender.

Because he was in such deep thought and his eyes were closed he failed to see the hurrying maid rush into the room with a tray of food, a glass of blood set to the side of the plate for the master of the house. Tenten was very late in getting her master's breakfast to him and was practically sprinting as fast as she could without spilling everything, the teen not noticing the blond haired boy standing in the middle of the hall before it was too late.

"Whoa!! Watch out!!!"

Naruto opened his eyes soon enough to catch a glimpse of a speeding blur heading straight for him, the human yelping as the two collided painfully with a loud crack as their heads knocked together, causing the tray to go flying into the air. The girl's eyes threatened to swallow her face as they grew with surprise before she lunged forward in an attempt to catch the contents and the tray.

The strange female managed to grab a hold of the serving dish before doing something resembling that of a cross between a balancing act and juggling act as she caught the plate of food on her head, the platter somehow staying balanced on her two hair buns as the wine glass full of blood landed perfectly on the tray in her hands with spilling little of the liquid while the silverware was wedged between her teeth as she used her mouth to keep them off the floor. (Longest run on sentence I have ever written folks.)

He watched in eye popping awe as the girl crowed in triumph over the force of gravity as she carefully and cheerfully lowered everything back where it was on the tin tray. Abruptly she turned to him with a glare mixed in with her tree bark brown eyes, her look piercing right through him.

"Hey watch where you're going, you nearly made me drop the food!"

Ahh, so this girl was Japanese, that or she was trying and succeeding to pronounce the honorifics without having an English accent.

Naruto snarled at her, a bandaged hand massaging the sore spot on his head from when her hard one smacked against his. Holy shit was this girl's head made of steel or something?!

"You aren't one to talk! If you hadn't been in such a rush and you were watching where you were going this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I wasn't the idiot standing in the middle of the corridor like some sort of statue! If you're going to stand there spacing out then do it somewhere else!"

By now their faces were inches apart, lightning practically flashing between their eyes as they glared heatedly at the other in anger before they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Maa….Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were so popular with the ladies…"

Both teens automatically spun around towards the origin of the voice, only to find a grinning, or what they assumed was grinning, Kakashi with a haggard looking Iruka panting behind him, looking like he just went through a tornado and right back out of it.

Naruto had never seen his self proclaimed guardian so disheveled before; his hair looked like he stuck a fork in the proverbial toaster when it was plugged in, if such a thing existed in this current time line, and creases, wrinkles and crinkles wreaked havoc on his already shabby clothing. And the fact that the man was panting for air like a fish on a deck after your hook got acquainted with it's lip or scales was not lost on the teen either.

On the other hand, both Tenten and Naruto gaped at the masked man for his words, a hot pink blush lighting up both of their faces, the vessel because he was embarrassed since he wasn't interested in girls and the maid because she already had her eyes on someone else and the thought of choosing this brat over him was unthinkable. Mentally shaking off the vampire's choice of words with a shudder, the blond glared at him and obnoxiously pointed his index finger in his face.

"Hey what'd you do to Iruka?!"

"Hmm? I didn't do anything, the wind did."

Technically he was right but then again he was the one who literally flew Iruka there like a kite when you're trying to get it to catch enough wind to fly, the only thing that stopped the brunette from going into orbit was Kakashi's grip on his wrist which left a slight bruising.

Everyone save for the gray haired gentleman felt their eyes twitch ever so slightly at his pathetic excuse for his actions.

"I wondered where you all were, I know Tenten-san is usually tardy but not this late…..I didn't find Kakashi in his quarters reading his usual filth nor did I see young Uzumaki-san in his bed so I assumed you all were up to something….."

The smooth voice interjected, the man's tone that of crushed velvet and unfurling silk that of which twisted together in an embrace that danced together in unpredictable patterns. Looking upon the source of the unearthly sound they found Minato standing against the wall nearby in a leisurely manner, the man dressed in an elegant suit that seemed to come from a vaguely earlier time.

His black slacks partially engulfed the tops of his high class boots while a white dress shirt with a ruffle design at the neckline was covered by an ebony shaded tail coat whose tails ended at the back of his knees, the collar high and surrounding his neck so as to protect it from the cold. Minato looked like quite the gentleman.

"Minato-sama! I uh…..I apologize deeply for being so behind schedule but this..." The girl glared at the blond haired teen with distaste. "Scoundrel got in my way! He was standing in the middle of the corridor like some sort of loon."

Tenten stiffened some as Minato patted her head soothingly, his touch not damaging her hair style more than it already was whatsoever.

"It's quite all right Tenten-san, circumstances happen however…." He chuckled softly as he removed his hand, his laugh light and cheerful.

"We both know how you can be when you're in a rush, and so you're just as at fault as Uzumaki-san is."

Tenten huffed at him cutely, the maid folding her arms and turning away some while her cheeks colored with embarrassment. Minato turned to Kakashi with a blank stare, his foot starting to tap while his arms rested on his hips, making the vampire look like a parent scolding a child.

"And just where have you been Kakashi-kun? I told you last night I wanted to see you first thing this morning…."

"I um….apologize Master, I got lost on the road of life but luckily I ran into a cute dolphin and he helped me find my way back home."

The blond male sighed and placed his face in his palm, shaking his head at his protégé's constant excuses.

"I don't think I want to know…..anyway everyone please follow me to my office. Tenten-san I'm not very hungry right now, go take it back to the kitchen and tell the chefs to save it for later and take a break, you deserve one after all."

As she was about to protest he gave her an Oscar award winning smile, the girl's resolve crumbling to shattered pieces at the sight of it before she found herself reluctantly nodding.

"Uzumaki-san, glaring at me isn't going to turn me to ash I hope you know…" Minato commented offhandedly, the vampire fully aware that the adolescent had been doing it ever since he made his presence known.

With that being said, it only caused Naruto's eyes to narrow in anger, the words adding more fuel to both the glare and his revulsion of the man. There was a tense silence that threatened to suffocate those present, the animosity growing as the blondes' eyes met, one pair completely calm and unfeeling while the other was engrossed in fury, the boy practically seeing red.

By now Iruka had righted himself and couldn't help but shuffle behind Kakashi, unconsciously using him as a vampire shield. He had known ever since the day he found Naruto that vampires existed, however he tried valiantly to explain the current circumstances at the time with logic, the man not wanting to admit a being as strange and as powerful as that existed. For years Iruka kept telling himself that vampires were just fairy tales, something parents told to their children to keep them in line but deep in his heart he couldn't lie to himself.

"Kakashi-kun have they acted like this ever since they met?"

"Sadly yes, it seems Naruto-san has an especially extreme dislike for Master….even more so than what he has for our kind in general. I wonder why……."

"Hai, you're right, but looking at them you'd think they were related."

"True, but Master and Naruto-san couldn't be anymore different. They are comparable to fire and ice really."

Naruto and Minato were exact opposites, their similarities ended with their physical attributes that of which included blond hair and blue eyes. The human was bursting with emotion at all times, had his heart on his sleeve, possessed a fiery temper and was a complete delinquent most of the time while the vampire was cold and controlled, constantly analyzing the situation at hand before acting accordingly, always thinking with his head.

A chuckle rippled through Kakashi's chest, and up his esophagus before it escaped his lips.

"But they do have one thing in common other than looks…"

"Oh? What's that Kakashi-kun?"

"They're both as stubborn as a mule."

As both blondes overheard the conversation the two men were having they turned their glare/stare on them instead, calling a temporary truce…for the moment.

"Hey we're right here you know! Don't talk about us as if we weren't around!"

Naruto shouted at them indignantly, waving his arms around to emphasize his point, only for Kakashi to put a hand to his ear as though he had misheard something.

"Hmmm? You say something Naruto-san?"

That caused a series of reactions: Minato face palmed, Naruto face planted and Iruka cuffed him upside the head, causing yet another bump to form on his already abused skull. Then again hitting Kakashi or Minato was like hitting stainless steel; it hurt you more than it hurt them.

Massaging his temples in what would be a useless attempt to ward off the oncoming headache, Minato sighed in a tired manner before speaking.

"Now if you're all finished horse playing around and wasting time, can you all please follow me?"

As they maneuvered through the maze of hallways and doors and left Tenten in the distance, Iruka and Naruto chatted away the silence as they trudged at the back of the small four man crowd, Minato in front with Kakashi trailing behind him, followed by the Uzumaki and Umino.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking when it was really only ten minutes they came upon two double doors made of finely crafted dark mahogany wood, the brass knockers and knobs gleaming dimly in what little light shined through the house, every window they passed was boarded up by curtains to prevent the sun's scathing glare from looking in. Naruto could smell the slightly stinging scent of freshly coated wood polish along with a plethora of Forget-me-nots that seemed to be hidden behind the timber façade before them.

Minato's light corpse colored hand glaringly contrasted with the murky brown backdrop that was the door as he pushed it open with little movement, the barrier swinging open at the very moment he touched it, as though the wood itself was appalled by his presence and wanted no physical contact between them.

Stepping inside with a sliver of trepidation the humans found themselves in a faintly lit room, the wax on the thin candles sliding and slipping down their stalks as the small spits of flame melted away it's essence, red, yellow and orange silently crackling. The huge, wide archway paned window was shielded by velvet black with red trimmings along the thick edges, the material able to fight off the sun expertly.

The room itself was shaped into a wide, spacious rectangular box, books upon books of different cultures, languages and topics framed the outline of the area while a brown, nearly black desk sat comfortably in front of the above mentioned window, that spot being the only place that the rectangular multi-colored multi-paged items didn't infest save for the walls on either side of the entrance doors and the area where the brick fireplace sat, two beautiful katanas crossed over the other on the mantle. There was a vase full of forget-me-nots on the table, the wild flowers drooping some, showing that they were picked a few days ago if not more.

Three wooden chairs with wool made cushions on the seats were plopped in front of the desk, their gangly curled legs questioning the amount of weight they could sustain. Minato assured them that they were very sturdy before the two humans hesitantly lowered themselves onto the board on sticks, silently surprised that they didn't immediately break under their weight. Kakashi settled himself by the window beside his master, the man leaning against the side of the dusty bookshelf with his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Ahem….now that we are settled Uzumaki-san can you please explain to me how and possibly why a group of vampires would be after you?"

His glare was defiant as he stared at him with distaste, his nails digging into the pajama shirt's material as his arms crossed over his chest tightly. Ah, so young with such a fiery spirit.

"I don't really think that's any of your business Namikaze-teme."

"Oh? Isn't it? As your savior I think I deserve a few answers and I already know about Kyuubi so there's no point in lying about it."

His entire body stiffened at the last phrase of that sentence, azure tinted eyes widening at the identical man in front of him, Naruto's mouth completely unusable as his throat dried up like a desert.

"H-How the hell do you know about him?!"

Minato shrugged, his entire posture was slouched in his comfortable chair as he replied in a bored manner, and he wasn't going to lie to the kid, especially right to his face. His voice as monotonous and uncaring as the words climbed through his throat and flew out of his lips.

"I had Kakashi-kun enter your mind to search for answers; I knew you wouldn't tell me anything because of your obvious dislike for me so I had to get what I wanted my own way. Low and behold, he met Kyuubi."

Hundreds of papers took flight as Naruto abruptly got up and slammed his bandaged hands on the desk in outrage, the teen knocking over the ink blot and quill so they landed on the floor in a blackened heap, ebony colored blood oozing out of the small container while the feather floated helplessly in the middle of it. The periwinkle blue vase toppled over soon after and gravity carried it to the floor, causing it to shatter while blue petals landed gracefully in the puddle of ink as well, the water mixing in with it.

"You had absolutely no right going into my mind you bastard! Stay the fuck out of my head!"

Naruto ignored the rhythmic throbbing pain in his hands from when he hit them on the desk, his skin already turning red while his eyes were a matching color, his pupils lengthening into slits, as Kyuubi's chakra leaked through. During that whole time Minato didn't move or speak, the man still staring boredly at him as though the blond didn't just ruin his beautiful desk or floor. Everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, no, a piece of lead that went into your mechanical pencil drop, down to the silent whistling of it's descent as it fell. When he did speak his words only infuriated him more.

"You are truly a child. Throwing temper tantrums when you don't get your way and allowing such vulgar words to fall from your lips like some untrained sailor, and thinking you're some kind of adult for doing so. You are truly pathetic…..now…..clean it up _boy." _

His eyes were so cold, so chilling, and so icy that they seemed to freeze everything they landed on, specifically the teen that stood in front of him, Naruto shaking slightly from the aura the vampire was putting off. Yet he couldn't pull his eyes away from those icy depths, something compelling him to stare forever in those dark irises.

A barely audible gulp forced it's way down his throat before Kakashi handed him a handkerchief to use to clean up the ink and water, the only noise in the room was the continuous rubbing of the cloth against wood, the fabric slowly absorbing the mess, leaving only the quill, the flowers and the broken remains of the vase and ink blot. Clumsy fingers treaded carefully as they picked up the feather and petals, the teen moving onto the sharp objects last. As he worked he felt three pairs of eyes boring into him, one full of surprise and tinged with slight disappointment, one completely blank while the last pair were buried in smut.

"Fuck…."

In his hand, a tiny piece of light blue porcelain had decided to break his skin and wedge itself in his flesh, a small trail of blood peeking out of the wound before lazily streaming down to his wrist. Breath caught in his throat as he felt Minato near him, the teen frozen as the man kneeled by his side and took his wrist in his unyielding grasp. After scrutinizing it for a moment, the vampire used his slightly longer than normal nails to efficiently and quickly remove the glass like burden from his hand.

"U-Um……thanks…."

Naruto's intake of breath went up sharply as the man placed the tip of his finger in his mouth and began suckling the blood to stem the bleeding, the teen's head going pleasantly woozy as he felt his eyes drift shut and his face heat up with flush, his heart beating slightly faster.

Any and all train of thought was derailed and crashed into another oncoming engine as a pleasant sensation bubbled under his skin and pooled in his stomach, his breathing becoming shallow. What…..was this?

Never had such a delicacy of such proportions touch his lips before now, Minato silently enjoying the taste of the blood he had wanted more than anything in the last less than 24 hours, the man secretly forcing himself away before he sucked the blond dry. Kakashi and Iruka were stuck in shell shocked silence, neither knowing what to say as they witnessed all of this. Fluttering his eyes open and looking into Minato's, the vampire found the pupils to be dilated and hazy.

"Uzumaki-san kindly finish cleaning up the mess and be more careful next time."

Snapping back to reality like a rubber band that was stretched to far he grunted at him and picked the rest of the pieces up, pretending that his pulse hadn't sped up and hoping to Kami he wasn't blushing as much as he felt he was. It was a vampire god damn it get a hold of yourself! Naruto shook his head vehemently before sitting back down; refusing to look at Minato and instead opting to look to the side, wishing the window were open so the outside world could distract him. Then again Namikaze wasn't having that.

"I'm waiting for an answer Uzumaki-san…."

"How the hell should I know?! I was just taking a walk after Mizuki-teme kicked me out of the house and was letting off steam."

"Start from the beginning then, we have all day now don't we?"

With a tired sigh he conceited, knowing the man wouldn't hesitate to keep both Iruka and himself here like prisoners until he got the information he wanted from them.

"Well I was just walking down the street minding my own business…."

**Flashback**

'_That mother fucking bastard! How dare he talk that way to Iruka?!'_

"_**I know kit, I know but then again shouldn't you be a little worried about yourself since you're the one with the black eye?" **_

'_Not really…you usually heal my injuries anyway.'_

"_**Yeah and you take it for granted too."**_

'_Whatever Kyuubi-teme.' _

_As they argued their heated debate in the blonde's head, Naruto angrily kicked a random can that once held peas across the sidewalk, the action powered by pent up frustration that of which only grew as the can's jagged open mouth stopped it from going too far. Feeling a feral growl vibrate in his throat he punted it again, the teen smirking in satisfaction as it rolled and bounced into a random alley full of garbage and most likely homeless people._

_The streets were heavily polluted with garbage and people, the rich airily walking their merry way with a tissue pressed up against their nostrils to block out the foul smelling air as they ignored begging pleas for food, shelter and money from the barely clothed poor. Naruto and Kyuubi continued to communicate too wrapped up in their current conversation to notice that it was getting dark and that they were being trailed by a bunch of vampires like bloodhounds after a fox during hunting season. No pun intended._

'_Kyuubi…do you get the feeling that we're being-' _

"_**KIT HIT THE DECK!" **_

_Naruto immediately dived to the ground, dodging a small tranquilizer needle that barely missed his neck. Scrambling to his feet he turned his head wildly around, searching for any sound, scent or anything whatsoever to tell him the location of the attackers._

"_Son of a mother fucking bitch! Why the fuck can't we just beat the little shit into a pulp until he's unconscious then take him back to old snake face?!" _

"_Tayuya girls like you shouldn't use such language…and Orochimaru-sama doesn't want us to damage the subject."_

"_Fuck you, you fat ass! I'll talk however the fuck I want!"_

"_Will you two idiots just shut up and get that blond fool?!" _

_The target immediately found himself surrounded on all sides by four figures, three male and one female. The red headed girl seemed to be the one that had the potty mouth, her hair capped off with a bandanna; her name was Tayuya apparently from what he could gather. A rather large boy with an orange colored mow hawk stood to his left and to his right was a guy that had…six arms?! The girl and what could be described as a two headed boy with dirty gray hair stood at his front and back, boxing the teen in. Naruto couldn't help but gag at the unmistakable scent of the undead._

"_So little rodent…you wanna come with us the quiet way or the hard way?!" _

_Using the red chakra that was flowing in his veins like blood courtesy of Kyuubi Naruto nearly blinded them as he sent out an energy blast, kicking up dust as he did before breaking through their ranks in a desperate run. Coughing, Sakon gave out the orders to capture him at all costs before the group hunted him down. _

_His legs felt like lead under water, his lungs aching desperately for air as he continued running, never looking back because he knew they were there, only a breath's width away. It was only his stamina saving him at this point. After running for what seemed like days when it was really only two hours his legs tripped over themselves, causing him to stumble into a puddle of water face first, his consciousness wavering. It had started to rain while he was on the run, the water thankfully making his scent harder to find. _

_Naruto laid there in the dingy alleyway, too tired to keep his eyes open let alone keep running. He was a mess, mud was splattered all over his clothing while scrapes and bruises polka dotted his skin, a few open scratches letting the blood flow out of his body. At least he was away from those bloodsucking lunatics…_

"_Hey! I found him!!" _

_Damn it all to hell. _

_Shadows stretched over and across his body as the four encircled him again, Kidomaru sneering as he stepped forward and kicked him harshly in the stomach, forcing out the air in Naruto's body. _

"_You thought you could outrun us you pathetic little human?"_

'_Fox…I'm so tired…'_

"_**Rest kit….let me take over from here." **_

_Without any further prompting his eyes slid shut, his mind taking the back seat of the vehicle that was his body as Kyuubi got in the driver's. Dark, pure evil chakra emerged from his beaten form and twisted around him beautifully in a flaming dance as his wounds began to heal. Teeth lengthened into sharp fangs just waiting to tear into the vampires' hides while claws grew on his fingers, their razor sharp edges seemingly ripping through the air itself. His droopy mop like hair that was soaked with rain grew wilder, the spikes becoming like pin cushions as they grew in numbers._

_Eyes the color of freshly spilled blood snapped open before his mouth formed a sneer, his eye lashes becoming thicker as black outlined his eyes and his whisker marks etched themselves deeper into his skin, as though someone were repeatedly carving them on his flesh. _

"_W-What the fuck?!"_

"_Hurry! Get him before he fully transforms!" _

_The vampires' features distorted as black marks spread over their bodies like a disease, horns growing while skin darkened and hair grew, the teenage looking creatures unrecognizable as even human beings as they finished. (You guessed it; they transformed into their second state of their curse seals. Need I actually describe those when you can easily Google them? I thought not.)_

_A smirk curled his lips as the vampires dog piled him, all four attacking at once with fangs, claws, punches, kicks, and strange attacks._

_They might as well have been hitting a brick wall. It would've showed the same effect as Naruto did._

_Howling in rage as Tayuya sank her fangs in his shoulder he tore her off of him forcefully by her hair, ripping out chunks of her hair while blood sprayed out of his wound like a fountain, the teen ignored that as he kicked Jirobo off his leg, his teeth snapping and biting down on the vampire's skin before tearing it off like a piece of meat. _

_Hair was ripped out; teeth tore at skin while claws raked through flesh, muscle and bone without a care as blood stained the ground. The fat ass as he was called was the first to go when Naruto grabbed onto his throat with his teeth and tore it out without remorse, a sick stomach twisting gurgling sound bubbling in his chest before he stopped moving forever._

_When he managed to free himself of their limbs Kyuubi navigated Naruto's body at a faster speed, the demon possessed teen moving within a blink of an eye as he got behind Sakon and Yakon and plunged both hands into their chest, his claws running right through their dead hearts. Neither twin had a chance before they dropped dead with a thump. Kidomaru met the same end moments later after he cut up Naruto's chest, leaving what would be a scar before the blond sent him to meet his maker. Finally, the red head remained, trembling in her boots. She had watched for what seemed like forever as he mowed down her comrades like grass._

_Tayuya screamed in a high pitch tempo as Naruto flashed in front of her and grabbed a hold of her hair painfully, what was left of it anyway, and began to repeatedly bash her head against the concrete ground, the vampire's struggles growing weaker and weaker until she stopped completely, limp with death. Her previously sneering face was twisted in bloodied fear in her last minutes on this earth, the light dying in her eyes as the head trauma became too much._

"_**Finally….it's over…." **_

_Kyuubi whispered this in bliss before giving Naruto back control of his body, the youth seemingly out of the woods as he fell to the ground in a tired heap, corpses surrounding him as their owners had done in life only now they held no threat whatsoever unless you counted disease. Just as he closed his eyes in relief a cold calculated yet cocky voice came from above him, nearly stopping the teen's heart as fear turned his blood into ice in his veins._

"_My my, Naruto-kun…you sure know how to put up a fight no? Then again, you did cheat by letting Kyuubi take over your body…" _

_A young man with tied back silver hair that greatly resembled metal and eyes shadowed by thick black rimmed glasses stood over him confidently, knowing that Naruto couldn't move and was utterly defenseless. Sadly he was right. He couldn't go Kyuubi again, that only shortened his life and his body needed to recover from just a few minutes ago as it was. Kabuto waltzed over to his former experiments and 'tsked' with dissatisfaction as he examined them, the scientist kicking Tayuya with apparent disgust. _

"_Such a disappointment…all that hard work proved futile in the end…what worthless test subjects...good for nothing fools is what they are…or shall I say were…" _

_Kicking her over in what seemed like sick glee, he watched as her corpse rolled over a few times before stopping with Tayuya's face pressed against the hard earth. Little droplets of blood fell onto his nicely pressed clothes when the body moved, the excess liquid flying to him when the momentum caused it to. (sorry don't know how to reword it really, it's like something similar to rolling a wet object away from your body at a high speed and the water or whatever backfires and hits you instead…savvy?)_

"_You monster……they were your own comrades!"_

"_Comrades? Please Naruto-kun, don't joke around like that. They were just street urchins picked up from the bowels of society to be used as test subjects for my work…just like you'll be." _

_Previously half open tired blue eyes snapped open in fear as a smirk lifted Kabuto's lips, from the expression on his face he was already planning on what he was going to do to the blond, what chemicals to make him drink, what tests to put him through, what type of scientific tortures to burden him with…_

"_F-Fuck you! There's no way I'm ending up like some lab rat!"_

"_Ah, but who said you had a choice in the matter Naruto-kun?" _

_By some miracle Naruto managed to stagger to his feet, the teen weakly fighting off Kabuto as best as his current condition could allow. His movements were slow and sloppy, and inevitably he found Kabuto's cold squeezing grip around his throat as he was slammed into the side of the building, a pained groan escaping Naruto's lips as his back impacted the hard surface. _

**Flashback end**

"And that's when _he," _the blond jabbed his thumb at Minato rudely, "showed up so he should already know what happened next."

"Indeed I do Uzumaki-san….You're dismissed for now, kindly wait outside while I talk to your guardian."

"Hell no! I'm not leaving Iruka with you and the one-eyed pervert in a room by himself!"

Naruto was up to his feet in a flash, his arms firmly planted on Minato's desk as he leaned forward, their faces only inches apart. He couldn't blame the blond really for his paranoia not to mention his worry for his adoptive brother but he needed to discuss a proposal to the man without Naruto interrupting every time they said something that rubbed him the wrong way which was practically every five seconds…or minutes…Minato really didn't count nor care to. Why torture yourself when you know you have an eternity to kill?

"Unless you want to invoke my wrath child I suggest you go…."

His voice didn't change pitch from it's usually bored one but the threat still struck a chord in him, the man's eyes flashing silver for a moment in an attempt as what Naruto guessed as intimidation and even though he pieced that together it still did it's job. Iruka sighed, the man finally speaking since he set foot into the office.

"Naruto I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides I don't think it's terribly difficult to just stand outside the door and wait now is it? I know you don't have much patience but I assumed you were mature enough to wait patiently and do as you were told."

Expecting Iruka to be on his side when it came to this, Naruto found he was strangely speechless as a small jab of betrayal poked at his heart. This man knew how he felt about these things and why! So why in the name of all that was holy did he side with them?! The brunette sent him an apologetic look as Kakashi gently pushed Naruto out into the hallway, the blond sighing and smiling weakly in an 'it's okay' gesture before the door closed on his face.

Not wanting to be left out of the loop, Naruto pressed his ear against the door in an effort to overhear the conversation, unfortunately the door was very thick and they were speaking in low voices so even with his super hearing he didn't catch much, just bits and pieces of it. He didn't keep track of the time, the blond not noticing ten minutes had passed before Kakashi opened the door, causing Naruto to fall to the ground since his entire body weight had been leaning against it and without the wood to keep him upright he face planted into the floor harshly.

"Ah Naruto-san, please come in."

After twitching on the hard wood floor for a few minutes due to the pain of smacking his face on the uncomfortable surface, Naruto got up and scurried into the room, giving Kakashi a glare since he knew the man knew he had been leaning against the door when he opened it. The vessel cursed his laxness since he had been too focused on deciphering the words rather than paying attention to his surroundings.

His eyes trailed Iruka's body to make sure the vampires hadn't done anything to him, the brunette simply smiling nervously and giving him the thumbs up sign. Huh? Why was Iruka so nervous?? What did they do? Pinching the bridge of his own nose Naruto plopped down onto the chair he occupied before being rudely booted out of the room. When he looked over at Kakashi he found the vampire had an amused glint in his eye, like something very funny would happen in the next few minutes. Minato was once again rubbing his head in an attempt to rid himself of the headache that Naruto would cause and things would only get worse once he learned about their arrangements.

"Okay so what's the deal? Why's Iruka sweating bullets over there?"

"He has told us of your current living circumstances and we have agreed to help you."

Naruto immediately tensed, his eyes narrowing at Minato, as though trying to dissect him with his sight alone.

"Oh? And how do you plan on helping me exactly?"

"Well because Kakashi-kun met Kyuubi-san he learned of your current dilemma with the seal, something I believe I can easily fix."

"Oh?" Naruto's voice was slow, his brain going one hundred miles an hour trying to make out what all of this meant.

"Okay…..say you can help me…….what do you want in return?"

A slightly crazed smirk lit up Minato's ashen face, the man's expression changing for the first time since they had argued in his room less than twelve hours ago.

"It's nice to see you know how the real world works and that you can't get something for nothing. Iruka-san has also told us of your constant bashing of heads with this Mizuki fellow so we have come up with a solution that will benefit both parties."

Somehow Naruto knew he wasn't going to like where this was going, and for once his unbeatable luck didn't come to his rescue.

"As payment for saving your life and fixing your seal, you will work here as one of my servants…….and you will live here as well in my manor."

It took a total of three seconds for all of it to sink in and when it did everyone on the continent could've sworn they heard someone scream.

"WHAT??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenthos: *twitches on the ground from exhaustion*

Minato: So Kenthos what was that bullshit you said earlier about not writing as much as you did in chapter four?

Kenthos: *weakly gives Minato the finger*

Minato: Anyway! Please read and review! We thank you all for the favorites, alerts and reviews! We also apologize for any grammatical errors or any other mistake in this chapter! Down below is a special announcement about our polls.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay folks, currently there is a poll on my profile concerning what direction Love Sick should take, should Naruto stay in the village? Or should he leave? I leave the decision in your hands! The poll will be taken down on October 10, yes I know it's not very long but right afterwards there will be a new poll that will decide on what the title for my Death Note/ Naruto crossover will be and it will be taken down on Halloween so vote people!


	7. Save Our Fics!

Hey folks, I know I probably got you all excited and you thought I was going to update this story…well I'm sorry to disappoint you and even sorrier to be the bearer of bad news. Especially if this is the first time you've heard about it. This website has, within it's inifinite wisdom, please note the sarcasm, decided to go on an MA manhunt and is deleting all stories that contain lemons and violence. My stories would fit rather nicely in those categories, they are in danger as well as others that we have come to grow and love during our stay here. I know I've kept you all waiting for updates and I truly apologize for that, I'm getting back in the groove…only to find out this is happening. I want to continue and finish what I started, but I don't see much of a point if they're going to be hidden/deleted. If worse comes to worse you can find me at adultfanfiction under the same pen name and at deviantart under the name ShonenJumpFan. I will soon upload my stories there if I must. But I refuse to get shut down without a fight! You don't have to be a writer to join, please support your favorite writers and their fanfictions and end this madness! Go to the link and sign the petition, please! Below are those that support this cause!

www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune


End file.
